Capture my Heart
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: Having met years earlier, Eren knew Levi wasn't as cold as he seemed. As years go by and Eren joins the military, Levi moves on in life, but how will he feel when Eren returns as a titan shifter and joins Levi in the Recon Corps? (Yaoi)
1. Getting along

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.

I've always wondered what would happen if Levi had met Eren earlier than in the manga/anime and then met again later on with Eren as a titan shifter. This is the result of that. There likely is spoilers. For plot purposes, Levi will have connections to Mikasa's father which makes sense that he'd sometimes visit. I doubt many people will read this story since au's are popular, but I felt like doing this for fun, so thank you to the people who read it. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Pairing**: **Eren/Levi**, if you **don't like than don't read it**. (Not sure who will top)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Spoilers and future chapters will have some sexual themes, some violence, and coarse language.

**Note**: This chapter is mostly a prologue to see how the two met and acted with each other, so nothing sexual happens yet since Eren is a kid, but it will in later chapters. Just in case you're wondering.

**Chapter 1**

_Getting along_

Eren sighed as he stared up at the bright cerulean sky; watching how the white wisps of clouds slowly drifted along the blue canvas. The calming breeze was pleasant as it gently made the green grass around him sway and dance under the bright sun.

However, Eren didn't pay attention to his peaceful surroundings. Just a few days ago, Mikasa had moved in with his family after her parent's death. It was a stressful time for everyone so Eren had wandered off to the farmlands within wall Maria to be alone with his thoughts.

Eren knew his family would be worried, but he needed time to himself. Well that is if _he_ didn't come look for him. No doubt _he_ would come to visit Mikasa after what had happened.

Eren twitched lightly when he heard someone languidly walking towards where he was sitting in the field, not even trying to conceal their footsteps. He had no doubt of who it was.

"What are you doing, brat?" At the smooth voice and slightly insulting tone, Eren slowly turned from his sitting position to look up at Levi.

Levi had donned on a civilian outfit; no doubt that he didn't feel threatened enough out in the farmlands to have to wear his gear. As the breeze wafted by them, Levi's signature white cravat moved along with the wind; a cloth he wore around his neck even in his civilian clothing. Some strands of his raven black hair moved along with the breeze as Levi stared down at Eren; a small frown over Levi's face.

"Reminiscing." Eren answered with a small smile as he watched Levi walk over beside him and sit down with him.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Levi calmly looked out into the wide field.

Eren had known Levi for a little while, though they never talked much. Levi had connections with Mikasa's father so Levi would sometimes visit with her family, which resulted in being introduced to Eren when Eren's father brought Levi over one time. Levi wasn't a very talkative person from what Eren could tell when there was nothing important to be said. However, Eren enjoyed that part of Levi.

"It seems so peaceful out here." Levi murmured as he watched a small almond brown rabbit grazing out in the distance of the field.

"What's it like outside of the walls?" Eren suddenly asked, looking intently up at Levi with curiosity etched in his wide teal eyes.

Levi seemed to examine Eren's face, almost as if Levi suspected a hidden meaning to those words.

"…It has fields like this one, except larger." Levi said, gesturing with his eyes to the relatively small field they currently were sitting on.

"What else?" Eren asked.

"There's a forest of giant tree's that are taller than titans." Levi said, looking back at Eren.

At the mention of titans, Eren looked excitedly up at Levi.

"What's it like to kill titans?" Eren asked with a small smile of awe.

"Brat, why do you want to know?" Levi questioned, staring suspiciously at Eren.

"I want to join the military when I'm older so that I can fight titans. Don't tell my mom and dad though, they wouldn't agree." Eren explained as he looked out in the distance and stared up at wall Maria.

"If you join the Recon Corps, you're going to have to be prepared to die." Levi said bluntly, watching Eren with a serious expression.

"I know that." Eren muttered as his smile vanished and was replaced by a smirk.

"Killing titans is something everyone should do. We'll finally take back what was ours to begin with. I don't understand why people are okay living in these caged walls." Eren said as he turned to look up at Levi.

"You're amazing for what you do." Eren complimented with awe as Levi seemed a little startled at the statement.

Instead of replying, Levi fluidly stood up from the grass and stared down at Eren with a small frown.

"Come on, brat. You're parents asked me to find you." Levi said as Eren sighed.

"Alright." Eren agreed as he also stood up and looked up at the taller guy that wasn't actually tall when compared to other guys.

"What?" Levi asked as Eren continued to stare up at him.

"You're kind of short for a soldier." Eren mussed which resulted in a light jab to the gut from said soldier.

"Shut it, brat. Come on." Levi said as he started walking away from Eren and back towards the housing area.

Eren winced lightly from the jab but the pain wasn't that bad and went away not long after it was received. Once he fully recovered from the hit, he quickly jogged up to Levi before he walked in stride with him. Eren was glad Levi hadn't hit him hard, if Levi had actually tried than there was no doubt that Eren would be in a lot more pain.

"Huh? What?" Eren asked as he noticed Levi had said something while he wasn't paying attention.

Levi didn't say anything else as he ignored Eren and continued walking at a steady pace, but Eren wasn't deterred.

"What did you say?" Eren asked as he leaned forward a little to peer at Levi's face as they walked along the dirt path.

"I'm still taller than you." Levi said with a glare that only made Eren smile brightly.

"I'm still growing, so say that again in a couple years." Eren teased lightly and moved a little away from Levi in case anymore jabs were thrown at him, however none came.

"You're still a kid, how old are you?" Levi asked as he looked at Eren questioningly.

"I'm 9." Eren confessed with a slight frown; not liking how slow it was for him to be old enough to join the military.

"Yet you think you can kill titans? Is that the way you really want to go?" Levi asked seriously as he looked down at Eren.

"I'm not going to live in a cage! I want to kill titans and go outside these walls." Eren declared while pointing at wall Maria that bordered the lands all around.

"You should spend time with your family now, while you still can." Levi advised, his frown softening just a bit.

Eren looked up at Levi with questioning eyes as Levi placed his hand on Eren's shoulder for just a few seconds before moving away. Eren felt tingles of surprise from that unexpected touch and couldn't help but gulp lightly from his own sudden unexpected nervousness.

"Outside these walls, you don't know what will happen. Or if the walls will even last for as long as they have." Levi said as he turned away from Eren to take a glance at wall Maria.

"It's been 99 years that wall Maria stood against the titans outside of it." Levi murmured as they reached the housing areas.

Eren stayed quiet and followed after Levi as they walked through the bustling streets that were filled with people chattering of the day's events. It was calm, but Eren couldn't stop that underlying instinct that this peace wouldn't last as long as the people thought. Eren agreed with Levi's words and it only made him feel closer to Levi after knowing that Levi shared his thoughts. He didn't really know Levi's past, but he knew how the present Levi was and that was enough to know that he would get along with the soldier, or at least, hopefully. Levi did seem a bit blunt and somehow managed to bring insults into conversations, but Eren was sure he could get used to that.

The minute they came upon Eren's house was when Eren started lagging behind Levi as the soldier reached his hand out to open the wooden door.

"What is it?" Levi asked as he paused, staring down at Eren with a small frown.

"Uh, nothing." Eren quickly said with a small fake smile.

"Hm." With the way Levi looked at him, it was obvious that Levi saw through the lie.

However, Levi said nothing and opened the unlocked door and entered the house with Eren slowly following after. The small but cozy house was warmly lit with the fireplace and the smell of cooking food wafted into the air. It was a comforting scene, but Eren couldn't enjoy it as the minute his mother saw him, she started the lecture.

"Eren! Where have you been all morning? We were worried and you didn't tell anyone anything. I don't want you going into the farmlands alone after what just happened." His mother lectured sternly but the slight panic and worry in her eyes made Eren feel a little guilty.

It was just a few days after the incident with Mikasa's family, it was understandable why his mother didn't want him to go out to the farmlands; the area where the accident occurred.

"Well, I better get going." Levi muttered; interrupting the conversation as his eyes drifted to the blank expression Mikasa wore as she sat on the couch.

"Oh! You just arrived not long ago, please stay for dinner. I'm sure Mikasa would appreciate a familiar face." Eren's mother suggested as Levi looked at Mikasa uncertainly.

"I may have known her parents, but she kept her distance from me whenever I would visit." Levi confessed with a lower tone that was almost unnoticeable to everyone.

However, Eren picked up on it.

'Is he trying to think of Mikasa's feelings? He may have an indifferent expression, but it almost seems like a mask of his own feelings…' Eren thought curiously as he watched how Levi's face seemed just a tad paler than before, almost as if he was uncomfortable with the situation.

Maybe Eren was just looking too much into things.

"I only took a detour to this town when I heard word of what happened. I am still needed out field with the Survey Corps. I have to return soon." Levi explained as he picked up a bag by the door.

With just a glance and Eren could see the signature green coat with the Survey Corps logo on the back. It didn't take much imagination to know that Levi had his 3D maneuver gear in the fair sized bag as well as his uniform.

'Why didn't he just keep on his uniform if he was going to be here for such a short time?' Eren thought in wonder as Levi took his bag and went to the bathroom to change.

Within a minute and Levi had put on his gear and changed into his uniform; still wearing his white cravat around his neck as he had worn it in his civilian clothing. With his usual attire on, Levi looked nicer in Eren's opinion.

"Make sure to visit whenever you can. It's nice to talk normally every now and then, alright?" Eren's mother said with warm eyes.

"I'll try." Levi said with a small nod before he turned to leave the house.

"Ah! _Wait_, I'll walk with you to the walls." Eren quickly offered; ducking away from his mother and quickly exiting the house with Levi.

"Don't be long!" Eren's mother called after them; knowing that Eren disliked staying indoors and preferred to be outside.

It was slowly turning into a chilly evening; the sun slowly dipping down and casting the skies around it in a warm yellowish orange glow.

"How come you took off your gear and changed clothes? You didn't stay long." Eren asked as he watched how the evening sun cast an ethereal looking glow on Levi's face.

The lighting made Levi's fair features stand out and accentuated his sharp grayish colored eyes.

The sight made Eren lose track of what he had just asked, but Levi quickly snapped him out of it with his smooth voice.

"I didn't know where I'd have to go to find you and I didn't want to dirty my uniform to do it." Levi answered as they walked through the back streets to go through a shortcut to wall Maria.

"What if there were attackers in the farmlands?" Eren asked; trying to ask all his questions before Levi left to go beyond wall Maria.

"Brat, I can handle that without my gear." Levi quipped as he looked at Eren with a small frown.

"That's really cool." Eren complimented but paused when Levi suddenly stopped walking.

"Look, I don't need your compliments. Go bug someone else, brat." Levi ordered before he turned and started walking off.

Eren watched as Levi left; feeling slightly dejected but still in awe. Levi really was a full-fledged soldier and wasn't like the guards in Maria's town. The guards simply wasted their time drinking, but Levi risked his life going beyond the walls. That was what Eren wanted to do and he was grateful that Levi already did.

"I think we'll get along." Eren spoke aloud as he watched Levi go out of sight.

_7 months later_

Eren sighed as he tiredly ate his breakfast on the wooden table in the kitchen; Mikasa sitting opposite to him while she also ate.

Their father was out on another trip and their mother was getting ready to go shopping in the town, which meant leaving Mikasa and him alone. It wasn't that he didn't like Mikasa, it was just that she didn't talk much. He liked to have conversations about various things, mostly about beyond the walls; Mikasa however seemed to not like the idea.

"Eren, don't forget to be polite." His mother reminded him as she put her shoes on.

"Polite for what?" He asked as he placed his fork down on his empty plate with a small clink.

"You already forgot?" His mother asked; sounding exasperated.

Eren stared at her in confusion before he turned to Mikasa only to see that she also seemed to know exactly what this was about. Had he not been fully awake when they told him?

"Levi is stopping by soon and he said he'd stay for lunch this time. That's why I'm going shopping. Eren you really need to pay more attention." His mother chided as Eren looked at her in shock.

"That was _today_?" Eren asked incredulously.

"I'll be back in a bit." His mother sighed as she opened the door and left after she quietly shut the door.

Well, it turned out the day wasn't going to be boring after all.

From their last meeting, Eren had grown a liking towards the soldier despite the fact that it didn't seem reciprocated. Either way, Eren was happy that Levi would be visiting. It had been 7 months from their last meeting and Eren wanted to know if Levi still looked the same as he had before.

'Maybe he cut his hair… Or didn't shave; does he even shave? Will he look the same? Did he get taller?' As Eren mussed different ideas of how Levi would look, he failed to notice when Mikasa left the room.

However, when she came back and put a mop in his hand, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing, Mikasa?" Eren asked as he held the mop in hand, staring at her in confusion.

"Levi likes clean things." She said as she placed a few cleaning supplies on the wooden table.

"Why do I need to know that?" Eren asked, before he realized where she was leading this into.

"Aren't you going to clean? I know you like Levi so I'll help you." Mikasa said as she grabbed a wash cloth.

"_I-I_ like him as a friend." Eren quickly clarified with a light pink blush.

"I didn't say anything." She said with a small glance at him as if she just realized the meaning to his words.

Eren gulped in his embarrassment before he quickly took some of the cleaning supplies; starting the tedious task of cleaning the front entrance and table, while Mikasa cleaned the floor and kitchen. It didn't take long before they finished; luckily the house wasn't that big.

As Eren collapsed on the plush couch in exhaustion, a knock on the door meant that Levi was there already.

"I'll get it." Eren announced as Mikasa put away the cleaning supplies.

Eren slowly walked over to the front entrance and opened the door; moving aside to let Levi into the cozy house.

Levi looked exactly the same as he did when he left. He was even wearing his uniform and gear as last time. However, Eren still thought Levi looked good in the pristine uniform.

"Good morning." Eren greeted with a small smile.

"Hm." Levi seemed to be observing the house as he looked around for a few seconds before he made a small appreciable click with his tongue.

Eren sighed in relief that the last minute cleaning had gone well; he was glad Mikasa had told him about Levi's preference. If she hadn't, well, Eren didn't really know what would have happened but he was just glad it hadn't.

"You got taller." Levi noted as he stood in front of Eren.

"Oh, I did." Eren said with a small smile as if he just noticed the slightly shortened height difference.

As Eren avidly started to talk to Levi, Mikasa stayed silent as she observed the two from the couch. It seemed she had just noticed something.

"What's like to be part of the Recon Corps?" Eren asked; excited to talk to someone who had similar view points as himself.

"Is that all you want to talk to me about?" Levi asked bluntly as he looked at Eren.

"What's wrong with that?" Eren asked.

"It reminds me of Hanji." Levi explained.

"Hanji?" Eren repeated the unfamiliar name before he frowned lightly.

"Um… There's nice weather outside today." Eren pointed out the obvious; struggling with finding anything else to talk about.

Levi gave a small amused smirk at Eren's attempt before he returned to his small frown and took off his gear. He placed his gear by the front entrance, although he kept his uniform on. Once he finished, he went and joined Mikasa on the couch, but he kept a fair gap between Mikasa and him. It seemed Levi had been honest when he had said last time that him and Mikasa didn't really know each other or at least didn't get along with each other well.

Deciding to make things a little less awkward, Eren sat in the space between Mikasa and Levi on the couch. With the small space that he had, he ended up having to have one of his legs pressed up against one of Levi's. His shoulders brushing against one of both of their shoulders which only made Eren embarrassed with the change of situation. It was too late now to just get up and sit at the table, so Eren tried to bite back his blush as he tried not to move so he didn't have to rub against Levi's leg and shoulder. His body heated up from the situation and he was eager for anything to allow him to get out of it.

It seemed he had only made things much more awkward than it had originally been.

However, his mother helped him out of the situation when she opened the front door while carrying a bag full of food.

Quickly getting off the couch, Eren grabbed the bag his mother was holding and brought it to the table. He was eager to stay away from sitting with Levi. It had made him nervous and his mother noted on that, but he brushed off the question. He didn't want to be put in that kind of situation again anytime soon.

"I'll help you." Eren said as his mother stared at him oddly; likely because Eren never offered to help cook.

Making lunch went by surprisingly fast and it was done and eaten not long after. The day seemed to go by far quicker when interesting things happened.

"I should be going." Levi announced as he quickly and effortlessly strapped back on his gear that had been by the front entrance.

"It was nice of you to drop by." Eren's mother said as Eren stayed put at the table.

"Eren, go say bye." His mother chided lightly, making Eren tense up.

With a slightly flushed face, Eren awkwardly stood by the front entrance as Levi finished putting on his gear.

"Um… Goodbye." Eren awkwardly said and felt like reprimanding himself for a lame farewell, however a hand on his head made him widen his eyes.

"Bye, brat." Levi said with a very tiny upturn of his lips before he removed his hand and left the house.

"…" Eren couldn't stop the blush over his face from spreading as he stared in shock at the closed door.

Levi had smiled. Even if it was just the tiniest of upturns of the lip; he had still shown Eren a tiny smile that had made Levi's face look quite handsome to Eren.

Eren's heart beat faster as the image flashed once again in his mind.

It seemed something changed in Eren, but only time would tell.

**End of chapter 1**

I'm not sure who will top/bottom in their relationship. This chapter is mostly a prologue so anything sexual will happen in later chapters, but it will happen. Anyway, this is my first time posting a yaoi fanfiction so hopefully I portray it alright; I really love this pairing and I've spent awhile trying to find a way Levi would go to the Shiganshina District so I ended up with this plot since Levi and Mikasa have the same last names, revealed later in manga so Levi has adopted the name which gives him the connection to Mikasa's family in this fanfiction. There may be a few plot holes, I'm sorry for that, but for sure Eren and Levi will end up together in this story. They may seem a little out of character, but that's just the way I decided to portray them, sorry if it bothers anyone. This story will have a fair amount of chapters, I don't have a specific number but it won't be short. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	2. The start of feelings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Thank you to the people who fav/followed this story right away and reviewed; it means a lot to me. I decided to update sooner than I planned since I felt like getting into the main plot of this along with the proper themes. The last chapter was mostly a prologue and this is chapter gives a tiny sample of the themes to come. The last chapter was a tad rushed since I wanted to get to the point quickly, however this chapter isn't as this chapter is how I normally like to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language and a tiny little bit of sexual themes (Future chapters will have more)

**Chapter 2**

_The start of feelings_

Levi frowned as he slowly went through some papers at the Recon Corps headquarters. It was a rather boring day since there were no expeditions beyond the walls and he was tasked with having to fill in some reports for the last mission.

It seemed like an easy enough task, but Levi found himself struggling to complete any of his work.

Just a few days ago, he had visited with Eren's family after a long 5 months, only to find that the brat's demeanor changed drastically. Eren didn't talk as much about the Recon Corps anymore, rather he liked to ask questions about Levi's life and random things. That hadn't really bothered Levi at first, but Eren seemed to have a new habit of using actions instead of words to portray how he was feeling. The constant touches and pulls of Levi's arm and hand were at first shocking and then embarrassing. It had been a long time since Levi had ever been embarrassed and to do so from the hands of a 9 year old? It was almost a jab to his own ego.

The change in itself was weird; Levi had been somewhat warming up to the inquisitive boy, but it seemed Eren was frequently distracted by other things whenever Levi spoke to him.

The way Eren had fidgeted with a slightly flushed face and acted as if something was bothering him had made Levi slightly annoyed. Although, despite his annoyance, Levi found himself talking to the boy. It was unexplainable; almost as if Eren somehow attracted him like a magnet.

That was the reason why Levi was struggling to do his work.

It was the first time Levi had ever really been interested in speaking to anyone let alone wanting to spend time with them. Eren was just a kid, while Levi wasn't. It was a stressful concept no matter how much Levi tried to deny it.

"Why would I want to spend time with a brat?" Levi muttered aloud; slowly massaging the bridge of his nose in his annoyance.

While he was thinking of his present dilemma, Hanji loudly entered the room he was trying to do work in. Trying and miserably failing.

"Captain!" Hanji greeted as she stood in front of his wooden desk; clad in the full gear and uniform.

"What?" Levi demanded as he stopped massaging the bridge of his nose, not in the mood to have any bad news.

"I need to know when you are planning to take another break for your girlfriend." Hanji said as she smirked lightly.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Hanji." Levi flatly answered with a small glare of annoyance.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned.

Why did Eren have to pop in his head at that mention? Something must be wrong with his head lately.

"Neither do I have that. It's none of your concern, Hanji." Levi said with a small glare sent her way for being nosy.

"I still need to know when your next leave is. We have an important mission beyond the walls in a week and you can't skip out on it like you did last time." She informed.

"March 30th." Levi informed with a frown.

"Alright." Hanji said as she quickly left the room to likely go back to her experiments.

Levi sighed as he stared down at his paperwork that was barely even done.

Eren's birthday was coming up and he had planned to go even though it interfered with some of his work. What did soon to be 10 year olds even like? Levi had no idea. Well, just appearing to Eren's birthday would probably be as good as any present considering how many months it took for Levi to visit. It would be less than a month from his last visit which had just been a few days ago. Was there anything Eren even wanted?

**_A few weeks later_**

Levi watched in surprise as Eren happily waved at him from the front of the town.

Having just arrived, Levi had assumed he'd have a peaceful walk to Eren's house, but it seemed Eren had been waiting for him to arrive. In a way it was nice, but Levi would never admit to that. It just meant that Eren would be touchy with him like the last time.

Levi wasn't used to physical contact, especially the affectionate kind that Eren tried to give him subtly. So, it was just awkward when Eren greeted him with a quick hug. _If_ it wasn't Eren's birthday then Levi would have refused the hug, however, it _was_ Eren's birthday and even Levi wasn't that much of an ass to refuse the kid a hug.

So Levi awkwardly placed his hands on Eren's back as they hugged for a few seconds. Levi seriously didn't know what he found interesting in the kid, however, he had somehow found _something_. That _something_ seemed to make him less brash and calmer than he normally was. Maybe being around Eren was a good thing… Or maybe not.

Eren pressed his face against Levi's upper chest while also pulling Levi closer in the hug until their bodies were literally pressed against each other. The sudden change of pace made Levi tense slightly and gain a few unwanted tingles in an area he very much didn't want to mention. The supposed to be innocent hug was spiraling completely in the wrong direction. With that in mind, Levi quickly pushed Eren away from his body and out of the hug.

Eren didn't seem fazed by Levi's sudden actions and instead reached forward and grasped Levi's slightly bigger hand. When was the kid going to give him a break?

Levi tried his best not to say anything insulting as Eren tugged Levi's hand and they started walking. Levi didn't want to ruin Eren's birthday and decided to just let Eren do what he wanted. However, even Levi's patience was running thin as their linked hands swung lightly between them while some bystanders looked at him oddly. Of course it was odd that a pre-teen was holding hands with a guy in his twenties. They were both guys so it probably looked even odder to people who didn't know any better. Even Levi was starting to question what kind of relationship he had with Eren. Did most pre-teen boys act like this? Levi was sure that he hadn't acted like Eren at Eren's age. Or maybe it was just how Eren was? Maybe Eren was just naturally a touchy kind of person. That had to be it. There was nothing else to this behaviour.

"Levi." Eren said; bringing Levi out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Levi asked with a small frown; unconsciously softening his expression at the sight of Eren's face.

Eren didn't say anything as he seemed to just observe Levi's face while they continued to walk slowly. The insistent staring was slowly getting on Levi's nerves as he looked away from Eren's teal eyes to instead stare ahead of them.

"What?" Levi repeated a bit gruffer as he glared at the townsfolk that openly showed their stares at him.

"Nothing." Eren quickly said as he gave a small smile to Levi.

Levi was sure that Eren was messing with him. Levi just didn't quite understand about what.

The chilly air brushed past them as they walked through the main streets; making Levi just realize the chilled weather it was for a cold March day. It seemed Eren just noticed the same thing as he shivered lightly; making their linked hands jitter from his shivering. Levi glanced at Eren's attire, noticing how undressed Eren was for being outside in the current weather. Eren wasn't even wearing a coat which seemed just a bit idiotic considering the weather.

With a sigh, Levi let go of Eren's hand and quickly took off his coat to instead place it over Eren's shoulders. His sudden concern for Eren's health seemed to surprise even Eren as he stopped walking to instead stare wide eyed at Levi with his mouth slightly agape.

Levi watched as Eren's cheeks warmed up to a light rosy color from the cold as he clung gently to the coat he had just received.

"Come on, brat." Levi ordered as he hesitantly reached out and grasped Eren's hand to tug the boy along faster.

Levi chose to ignore how Eren tightened his grip on Levi's hand as they walked through the town. He was more annoyed at the bystanders that didn't seem to take the hint to look away. What was so weird about holding hands? Everything set aside and Levi was sure that the people watching them have held hands with someone before. Why couldn't they just ignore them?

Within a few minutes and Eren's house was in sight. As they walked up to the house, Levi could feel how Eren tightened his grip on Levi's hand once again. It didn't annoy Levi as much anymore as he slowly was getting used to Eren's constant want for some form of contact. It was odd, but it likely was just a pre-teen kind of thing that Levi didn't quite understand. Levi had never been good with those kind of things.

When Levi opened the door he was grateful for the warmth the house provided as he let go of Eren's hand. Levi walked inside the clean house as he took off his shoes; not needing to take off his gear since he hadn't brought it with him this time. Normally he would, but it was a hassle when he had to take it off then put it back on just to go in and out of the house. It would also be uncomfortable if he just left his gear on while he sat down so he opted without it just this once.

"Ah! There you are Eren! Mikasa went out to find you so that she could give you your coat, but it looks like she couldn't find you." Eren's mother said as she saw the unfamiliar coat Eren was currently taking off.

"Thank you for lending him yours, Levi. Eren rushed out of the house the minute he saw the time when you said you'd arrive here. Sometimes he just forgets about everything else when it involves you." Eren's mother explained to Levi with a knowing smile.

"_Mom_." Eren whispered in an embarrassed tone while a blush slowly went over his face.

"I'm sorry, would you like some tea?" Eren's mother asked Levi as he looked questioningly at Eren.

"Yes." Levi replied as he walked further into the cozy house until he reached the table.

He pulled out the wooden chair before he sat down with crossed legs; a habit he gained over the years. He tried to ignore the stare Eren was giving him, but he finally succumbed and looked at the flushed kid. Which seemed to startle Eren into nervously escaping into his room. That was one way to get Eren to stop looking at him with that gaze. It was unnerving to be stared at the way Eren had been staring at him.

"Here you are." Eren's mother informed as she handed Levi a steaming cup of chamomile tea.

The refreshing smell of the tea relaxed Levi's nerves and calmed his mood. There was just something tranquil about tea that Levi enjoyed.

"I know Eren can be a handful, but I appreciate that you two seem to get along well. Eren has always had a hard to approach kind of attitude with kids his age. His only friends are Armin and Mikasa." Eren's mother informed calmly as she carefully placed a small cake on the table.

"Eren seems to really like you, so I hope you watch out for him. I know I can trust you to protect him if the need ever arises. When he gets older, I hope you don't break his heart if he ever confesses. I'm alright with whoever he chooses as long as they love him." She mussed as she gave Levi a small worried look.

"What?" Levi almost sputtered his tea out when she had finished.

What was she even talking about? Break Eren's heart? Love? What kind of conversation were they even having?

"_Oh_! Forgive me, I seemed to have mentioned something I shouldn't have." She apologized as she gave Levi a small smile.

"…" Levi had nothing to say to that so he instead decided to just completely ignore that conversation in favor of drinking his tea.

The tea seemed to calm his erratically beating heart and loosen his now tense muscles. What was next; was Eren going to propose to him or something? Every time he visited with Eren, things like these seemed to always happen. Was this a normal conversation? Did families normally talk like this to people they knew?

Levi refused to believe that Eren liked him in _that_ way. Eren was way too young to even feel like that or at least that was the defense Levi was making up for himself. If Eren really did like him… Why was he even thinking about it?

'What will I do if he does like me? No. He can't or would he?' Levi thought as he finished his tea just when the door opened.

Mikasa walked into the house holding a brown coat while a small blonde boy followed after her.

Eren choose at that moment to come out of his room and quickly greet the two with a smile; he likely heard the door open from his room.

'Why doesn't he greet them like he greeted me?' Levi thought in suspicion as he started doubting if Eren didn't like him.

"Armin, this is Levi. I told you about him." Eren introduced as Levi looked at the timid blonde.

"Nice to meet you." Armin said softly, however, Levi simply nodded in acknowledgment.

There was no need to introduce himself when Eren had already done so.

With that, the little birthday party started without Eren's father. It seemed Eren's father had been going on a lot of trips lately.

"Happy birthday, Eren!" Everyone congratulated as Eren blew out the candle on the cake.

It was a nice way to spend the day as everyone ate some of the cake before Eren received his various small presents. When Eren looked expectantly at Levi, all Levi could do was shrug in response. Levi had tried to come up with a present many times before, but he just couldn't think of anything without feeling it would be a pointless gift. So he hadn't gotten a present.

With that, the little birthday party ended and Levi got ready to leave. Levi put on his shoes and coat; ready to head back, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'll walk you out." Eren said as he quickly got on his shoes and coat.

Levi simply nodded as he said a small goodbye to the people still in the house as he walked outside with Eren. Once the door was closed, they started walking surprisingly without holding hands this time. It was quiet and not many people were outside at this time so it was actually peaceful. However, when they reached a slightly secluded part of the small town; things changed.

"Levi." At Eren's voice, Levi turned slightly to face him, but he didn't expect his lips to be softly pressed against another's; effectively making both of them stop walking.

Eren's eyes were closed as he clumsily tried to kiss Levi's unmoving lips. Was this really happening? Levi was in too much shock to even have the will to push Eren away. Levi's eyes remained open in his shock as Eren nervously tried to coax Levi into kissing him back, however, that didn't happen.

When Eren finally pulled back from the one sided kiss, Levi was finally brought back to his senses. His lips tingled with a foreign warmth as he stared wide eyed at the smiling Eren in front of him.

Despite how much he tried to stop himself, a noticeable blush went over Levi's face as his body went tense and rigid from shock. It was never often one would see Levi in such a state, however, Eren simply smiled at him.

Eren had fared much better than Levi was doing from the kiss, as Eren only had a bright blush over his face and a happy smile; seemingly content with what had just happened.

"That's your present to me, Levi." Eren announced with a wide smile before he backed off and started happily running down the streets and back to his house.

Levi stared in disbelief at the back of Eren's head as Eren ran down the streets; not fully comprehending the depth of what had just happened.

It took a minute before Levi finally returned back to his normal frown before he turned away and started walking back into the direction they had originally been heading to. The kiss kept replaying in his mind. Where had Eren even learned to do that? Better not, why had he chosen to do it to Levi? It seemed paperwork was going to be near impossible to do after this.

It seemed Eren indeed did like Levi in _that_ way.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Your mind or your heart?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I originally planned to mostly do just Eren's view but I feel more in tune with Levi's character than Eren's right now. For that, this chapter includes both their views. Also thank you for the support so far; I'm glad some people enjoy this. I tend to butcher my summaries a lot since I take things at a slower pace than what it seems like in my summaries, but oh well. Also I'm updating this story rather quickly because I enjoy this pairing so ideas of how things happen next are easy right now. I can't guarantee I'll update every single day but I can somewhat try; or at least a couple days if need be. Your comments are encouraging, so this chapter is a little more heated. Also don't worry, they won't do it until Eren is a teen. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Coarse language and some sexual themes

**Chapter 3**

_Your mind or your heart?_

It had been a month since the last time Levi had visited with Eren to celebrate his birthday. A month from Eren's warm hands and bright smiles. A month from Eren's tantalizing kiss. A month that seemed to drag on far longer than it should have.

Levi was tormented with himself for most of the duration; not being able to do paperwork and being distracted while out beyond the walls. It was getting out of hand, to the point where his team would constantly give him worried looks as if something was wrong with him. Of course something _was_ wrong with him, he had been kissed by a brat and no matter how much in denial he was, he still had liked it. It just felt wrong on so many levels to have feelings for Eren. The fact that they were both guys surprisingly didn't bother him, but the fact that Eren was young and naïve did. For all he knew, Eren could just be going through puberty and decided whoever was the most interesting was going to be the one he liked. Which happened to be Levi. To make it worse, Eren's own mother had given her acceptance to the whole situation. It felt as if Levi was being left out of the whole thing yet at the same time being the center to it all. What was he supposed to do?

Too caught up in his sorrows, he failed to notice that Hanji had slipped into the room he had been using to do… Paperwork… That he still hadn't even started yet.

"Thinking of your boyfriend?" Hanji asked with a smile.

Levi turned his attention to the girl with an annoyed glare for her appearance and partially for her comment. It seemed that everyone was so set that he was dating Eren. Why didn't they think it was weird? Levi sure did.

"What if I was?" Levi bit out, annoyed that everyone seemed to be making their assumptions.

"That's a good little wife." Levi's eye twitched at Hanji's compliment.

"What makes you think I would be the submissive one?" Levi asked with a frown; not even knowing why he was continuing with this conversation.

"Well… You just have that air about you. However, _maybe_ your boyfriend fits the image better." She mussed as she placed her index finger on her chin in thought; obviously trying to think of what Levi's 'boyfriend' looked like.

"Hanji, enough. Why are you here?" Levi demanded with a tired sigh as he pushed away the papers in front of him.

With the way things were, it was unlikely that he would be able to concentrate on his report, which annoyed him to no ends. Levi should seriously punish Eren for what he had been putting him through for the last month.

"Everyone's worried about you, captain." Hanji announced as Levi simply frowned at the clarification.

"Tell them I'm fine. Feelings shouldn't be mixed into work." Levi said but just furrowed his eyebrows when Hanji gave him a pointed look.

"I get it. Now leave." He ordered and luckily she silently obeyed for once.

He was doing just that. He was bringing feelings into work. Feelings created from a certain teal eyed boy.

"What the hell _am_ I supposed to do? Fucking date a kid?" Levi muttered to himself, but his heart disagreed with his mindset.

His mind was in denial of the situation, yet his heart accepted it. That old saying of if you should follow your heart or follow your mind was never so fitting. Both were tempting for different reasons, however, Levi always followed his head, not his heart. That was what being a soldier meant. That was all he had ever known and had ever been taught; always follow what your mind told you. It had made him into the man he was today. However, a kid managed to actually make him question all the things he was ever taught. That in itself was slightly frightening, but Levi would manage.

'If Eren really does like me, than he's going to have to fully prove that it's not just a phase before I even think of dating him. He may have be getting physically intimate with me, but my heart will need some work.' He thought as he stared down at his hands.

'I'm not so easy to catch, so good luck trying to capture my heart, Eren.' Levi thought with a smirk.

_**Eren's view**_

Eren sighed as he listened to Armin avidly talk about some book he had just read. Eren liked Armin in a friendly way, but sometimes Armin just really didn't know that not everyone was as interested in the things he read as he was. Half the things Armin was currently talking about, Eren didn't even understand since they were advanced kind of topics. Although, he didn't want to upset his friend, so he kept quiet and let Armin talk. They were sitting outside together, both clad in fairly light clothing since the weather was starting to warm up.

Armin's happy chatter buzzed in the back of his mind as Eren focused on someone he had been thinking about a lot.

Levi and his soft, tender lips that had fit against Eren's in such a sensual way that sent tingles running down Eren's body and begged his body for more. The kiss, although one sided, had been amazing in more ways than one. When Eren had kissed Levi, he could faintly smell the cologne Levi wore and the way their lips blossomed in a pleasant warmth. It had become one of Eren's best memories.

"Eren!" The loud voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts as Armin stared at him oddly.

"Are you okay? I think you might have a fever, your face is red. I kept calling your name but you didn't respond." Armin said as he placed his hand over Eren's forehead.

"I-I'm fine!" Eren quickly said as he raised his hands and backed away slightly from Armin; feeling a little awkward being so close to him.

"Are you sure?" Armin asked as Eren smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." With that, they went into a slightly awkward silence.

They both watched how the streets were hustling and bustling in the afternoon with people going about their days.

"Hey, Armin." Eren suddenly spoke as he turned his gaze to look up at the cerulean sky with great interest.

"Hm?" Armin hummed lightly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Eren asked with a serious expression.

"_W-w-what_?! Love? Why are you suddenly asking?" Armin asked with an embarrassed blush.

"I think I'm in love." Was Eren's simple reply as he watched a sleek white bird glide inside the air currents high in the sky.

"Oh… I've never been in love before…, but I've read books about it." Armin answered, slowly calming down from his embarrassment.

When Eren didn't reply, Armin continued, "You're supposed to feel like you want to be with them and can't live without them. When you think of them, your happy and care about them. Each time you touch is exciting and you strive for more contact. That's all I can think of from my books." Armin explained as Eren gave him a small smile.

"I'm in love with Levi." Eren confessed to his best friend with a small blush.

Eren could see the shock in Armin's bright blue eyes, but Eren's feelings wouldn't change. It wasn't just a crush or a phase, he was sure that he was in love with the soldier. The only problem was if Levi would accept him. Eren wasn't an idiot, he knew Levi was older than him, but that shouldn't matter. Age wasn't going to deter Eren's feelings and nor would gender. He loved Levi for who he was and what he believed in, everything else wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"I'm happy for you." Armin quietly said; probably still in shock to find out his best friend wasn't straight.

"Thanks." Eren said with a warm smile as he looked out to the calm town.

_**A few weeks later**_

Eren was excited to see Levi again since today was the day Levi was visiting and Eren was eager to greet him fondly. It felt like the time went by so slowly and yet so quickly all at once. It felt like it'd been such a long time since when they had first met, almost as if they had known each other for many years when it had only been one single year. In that span, Eren had managed to become infatuated with the soldier. That fated kiss he gave Levi only fully strengthened his feelings and made his body almost ache for more. He knew he should've probably waited to show any form of physical intimacy with Levi when he was a bit older, but when was that going to be? When would he get the same chances? How long would he have to wait and suffer while he pinned after a man who didn't even know of his feelings? No. That's why Eren was so set on letting Levi know how he felt and today was the day Eren would confess.

'Whether he rejects me or not, I won't stop. I love him and a rejection will just make me try harder.' Eren thought as he tightened his hold on his leg.

It was an understatement to say he was just nervous to confess to Levi. It was a mix of emotions, but overall he was determined. After the last kiss, he assumed Levi would already know about his feelings, so now he just had to say them.

'I have to do this. I might not get another chance.' He thought as he quickly got off the couch and hurriedly put his shoes on; deciding he didn't need to wear a coat on the warm day.

"I'm going to hang out with Levi for a bit!" Eren called out to his mother, who was doing the dishes.

"Alright!" His mother called back with a happy smile.

Eren quickly shut the door once he was outside and happily jogged down the busy streets to get to his destination. He was sure Levi was almost at the town, so he'd left a little earlier just in case so that he could meet up with him. To his luck, he spotted Levi just entering the town wearing his clean uniform and gear. Levi always had been precautious.

Eren made a move to greet Levi, but some woman gossiping caught his attention and made him pause.

"Isn't that the soldier that always visits Dr. Jaegers son? Isn't that inappropriate for a young boy to have that kind of relationship with a soldier? They're both guys to say the least as well. I just hope they aren't sleeping together; that poor boy." At the gossiping women, Eren felt his hand clench into a fist.

Why was his relationship with Levi anyone's business? They pitied him? Rather they should pity Levi because it was Eren that was in love with Levi. It was Eren that made the first move. It likely would be Eren would also be the first to confess. It also was Eren that was going to make this next move.

Quickly stalking up to Levi, he watched as Levi stopped walking to look suspiciously at Eren; all the woman in the town intensely watching the duo that fueled the town's gossip. Eren was just a few meters away from Levi's reach when Levi suddenly realized something was happening.

"Eren _wh_-! "Eren cut him off by quickly reaching up and wrapping his arms around the back of Levi's neck to pull him down to Eren's slightly shorter height.

He pressed their lips together quickly, while Levi's mouth had been open from his attempt at talking. With the unfamiliar wetness of Levi's mouth, Eren hesitated for just a second before he moved his tongue into Levi's mouth on instinct. Eren unconsciously pressed their bodies closer to each other as Eren's tongue explored Levi's. The warmth from both Levi's body pressed against his own and the hotness of Levi's mouth were almost too much for Eren to handle all at once. It was all too soon that his pants got too tight and his breathing got heavy with his arousal. Levi was still in shock as was the rest of the town folk that were watching them.

Eren felt pleasant tingles all over his body when Levi's tongue twitched just the slightest against Eren's; creating a tiny sweet friction that made Eren try to passionately kiss Levi and show his love. To his surprise, Levi's lips gently moved against Eren's for just a fraction of a second before he pulled back from the kiss; a thin string of saliva still connecting their pink lips. Eren's body felt all fluttery from that tiny consented kiss Levi had given him, even if it was just for a second, they had still kissed together with not just Eren doing everything.

"What are you doing?" Levi whispered lowly, breaking the thin saliva string.

"I'm in love with you." Eren confessed with a bright blush as he panted softly.

The kiss had left them both panting and breathless, yet Levi seemed to not appreciate the public kiss. It was obvious with the way Levi frowned down at Eren despite his own light blush; every so often his gaze shifted to notice the amount of people intently staring at them, which happened to be increasing.

"Come on." Levi ordered as he grasped Eren's arm and tugged him into an alleyway where no one could see them or their actions.

Eren blushed at the scenario as Levi brought him far enough into a secluded spot before he let go of Eren's arm and faced him.

"Was that necessary?" Levi asked as he crossed his arms; his blush slowly fading.

"I love you! I want everyone to know! I don't care if you're older than me or if we're both guys. I just want you to love me." Eren declared as he reached forward and brought Levi into a tight hug.

Even when Levi half-heartedly tried to push him away, Eren simply tightened his grip around Levi's slim torso. His face flushed from the heat of another body as his arousal became even more uncomfortable. The position let Levi feel Eren's arousal against his leg as Eren refused to move away.

"That's one hell of a confession." Levi muttered with a sigh as Eren moved back just a bit to look up at Levi.

"Look…" Levi started, but Eren simply buried his face against Levi's warm chest once again.

He knew where this was leading to.

"Eren." Levi said as he reached up and slowly lifted Eren's chin to face him.

"Are you sure you really love me? You aren't going to suddenly forget about this infatuation in a couple years when you find someone better?" Levi asked and Eren shook his head.

"I love you and that won't ever change." Eren confessed as his eyes watered just a bit from all the emotional stress.

Through his watered eyes, he watched as Levi slowly moved closer; both their eyes slowly closing as their soft lips hesitantly met once again. Levi dominated this kiss unlike the past where Eren quite obviously took control. It wasn't open mouthed or anything intense like Eren had done, but simple and fairly innocent. Levi slowly moved his lips against Eren's, hesitating with what they were doing.

The feeling of Levi's lips rubbing against his own made Eren sigh blissfully into the kiss as the heat from their lips set a fire inside Eren. Just this kiss wasn't enough, but Levi pulled away when Eren licked the corner of Levi's bottom lip.

"You're still a kid, Eren." Levi protested as he moved away from the embrace.

"_So_? We French kissed not long ago." Eren pointed out.

"You French kissed me, I didn't reciprocate it." Levi said as he wiped the corner of his mouth where Eren had licked him.

"You didn't push me away when I first did it." Eren stated.

"You caught me off guard." Levi muttered as he wiped his mouth.

"Why not?" Eren whined lightly, not caring if he sounded needy at this point.

"You're a fucking _kid_, Eren. I'm not ready for this." Levi said as he glared lightly at Eren.

"I'm not a kid! I'll grow fast and before you know it, I'll be taller than you. Will you accept me then?" Eren asked with crossed arms and defiant eyes.

"Well, until then you can't do this kind of stuff." Levi ordered with a small frown.

"Fine." Eren said but inside he was really happy.

Levi was going to give him a chance, a chance that Eren was sure to make the best of. Eren was sure that he would get Levi to fall in love with him just as Eren had fallen in love with Levi. It likely wouldn't be the easiest thing, but Eren was going do his best.

The atmosphere around them had turned tense during the conversation and Eren felt slightly guilty for putting Levi through all that, but he wouldn't regret it.

"Um…" Eren spoke, gaining Levi's attention.

"Can… Can we still hold hands?" Eren asked hesitantly as he held his hand out; trying to lighten the mood he had created between them.

Eren saw something flash by in Levi's eyes and was prepared to just retract his hand, however, Levi reached out and held his hand. The warmth was pleasant and Eren was content with the fact that at least Levi knew of his feelings now.

They didn't say anything as they silently walked hand in hand towards Eren's house.

"Thanks…" Levi muttered.

Eren smiled when he heard that, knowing that Levi was referring to the fact that Eren had strong feelings for him. Eren knew Levi was just a little blunt and did easily get annoyed, but he had just accepted that Eren had feelings for him from just that little word. The feelings weren't yet fully reciprocated since Levi wasn't ready, but it was enough for now that Levi accepted the fact that Eren was in love with him.

"Eren." Levi muttered.

"Yeah?" Eren questioned with a small smile.

"How are we going to explain this to your parents?" That was not what Eren had expected Levi to say.

They were the gossip of the town and no doubt his parents would hear that gossip about what had just happened in front of all those people.

"I…I don't know." Eren said as they continued to walk to his house.

It seemed this was the very start of their relationship.

**End of chapter 3**

The next chapter likely will have a time skip but it depends on how fast I want events to happen. Also I know they're a bit out of character, but love does change some people and its also just the way I portrayed them. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	4. Comforting kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I decided to speed up the events. Yeah, anyway another quick update today, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language, sexual themes and violence

**Note**: I'm not actually going to follow all the events in the series; I do want plot, but the main focus will be Eren and Levi, so in future chapters I likely will skip over some things or elongate certain parts. For instance skipping over Eren's military training. You all should know what happens so I want to focus on the romance with the plot to strengthen/change certain things.

**Chapter 4**

_Comforting kiss_

"100 years since wall Maria stood against the titans outside of it." Eren mussed as he looked up at the tall wall.

It had been 2 months since Levi had come to accept Eren's feelings and during that month Eren did whatever he could to win Levi's heart. From completely cleaning the whole house and himself to trying to be romantic. It seemed those things didn't work the best with Levi. Although, he had been happy with the cleaning part.

However, lately he was constantly tense; Wall Maria was just bugging him, almost as if something was going to happen.

However, Eren ignored it since Levi was visiting that day. Ever since his confession, Levi had been visiting much more frequently which made Eren happy. He missed Levi when he wasn't with him. He missed stealing little pecks from Levi's lips and giving lingering touches and watching the way Levi's expression changed just the slightest. In a way they were dating, not officially, but they were doing small things like chaste kisses which made Eren only want more, but he held back. He didn't want to pressure Levi into anything serious until Levi was ready. If he did than he might just ruin his chances of ever being with Levi. Eren didn't just want his body, he wanted everything. He wanted to wait until Levi was as in love with him as Eren was. Maybe it would happen and maybe not, but it was something Eren looked forward to.

"Eren, isn't Levi going to be here soon?" His mother asked while he lounged about on the couch and looked away from the window that let him see wall Maria.

"Yeah, I should go meet up with him." Eren announced as he got off the couch and slowly put his shoes on; for once not ecstatic to leave.

Something kept nagging at the back of his mind to stay home, yet he choose against it to leave the house. It didn't take long for him to reach the front of the town where Levi was currently waiting in his uniform and full gear as usual. When Levi spotted him, he walked over to join Eren. It had become a habit of theirs to walk together.

"You're slow today." Levi stated as Eren reached forward to softly peck Levi on the lips.

Levi rolled his eyes as he let Eren give him a chaste kiss before they started walking; both ignoring the whispering town's folk. By the gossip it seemed that they thought the two of them were in a very close relationship that involved lots of skin contact, however, the gossip was wrong. They had never gotten farther than kissing yet. Eren was sure that would change though, once he was old enough.

"What's going on?" Levi asked lowly as Eren looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Eren asked but Levi just stopped walking to turn to see what everyone was looking at behind them.

When Eren turned he felt his blood run cold and his breathing pick up at the sight of a titan taller than wall Maria. The titan gazed down at the people almost as if it was looking for someone, before leaning back and with one solid kick, sent dust and people flying back from the explosion. Eren stood frozen in shock at the sight, but before anything crushed him or sent him flying from the impact, a strong arm wrapped around his torso and pressed him firmly against a familiar body.

Levi quickly used his 3D maneuver gear and picked Eren up; bringing them both to a higher and safer spot away from the titan as the dust dissipated to reveal a large hole in the wall.

"Shit…" Levi muttered as hoards of titans started entering the town through the makeshift hole.

"H-he…made a hole in the wall…." Eren gasped out in shock as he stared wide eyed at the people below on the ground that were screaming and panicking as titans came out.

"Shit. Eren, hold on to me." Levi order and Eren tensely did as told, they quickly started their steady pace of getting further away from the titans as Levi used his 3D maneuver gear with great ease despite the added weight.

"Wait! Let me go!" Eren suddenly cried out as he started squirming in Levi's hold even though it risked him falling from a high height.

"Stop struggling!" Levi bit out in annoyance as he was forced to land on a nearby roof to prevent them both from falling; quickly retracting the wires from his 3D maneuver gear.

"My house was over there!" Eren cried out as he struggled against Levi's tight hold; too panicked to think thoroughly.

"Eren! This isn't the time to be struggling, do you want to live or die?" Levi asked bluntly though with the look in his eyes it was obvious that Levi had already made the decision for Eren.

"My mom was inside!" Eren cried out.

"… Don't let go of me and listen to anything I tell you." Levi ordered; seeming to enforce his captain status as Eren quickly obeyed.

It wasn't long until they were quickly gliding through the streets, narrowly dodging a few titans as they quickly got to Eren's house. The house was in crumbles but Levi still placed Eren down and they both approached the rubbles of the house.

"Mom!" Eren called out as he saw his mother being pressed to the ground by the weight of the roof of the house.

"Levi help me!" Eren cried to the soldier which seemed to strike a chord inside Levi as they both futilely attempted to lift the roof.

It was a useless effort, but Eren got the benefit of the doubt. His hands stung from the roof pressing sharply into his hands, but he simply grit his teeth and kept trying to accomplish the task at hand. Although, the attempt was quickly erased when soft tremors in the ground were felt.

"Ah!" Eren gave a small startled cry as a smiling titan started walking towards them with big and heavy steps; eyes intent on what they were doing.

"Eren, stay here." Levi ordered as he quickly grabbed his swords from their holders and withdrew them swiftly, revealing the clean blades.

"Levi!" Eren called out in surprise and worry but watched as Levi expertly used his 3D maneuver gear to misdirect the titan into turning in different directions.

Once he managed to get behind the titan, he quickly attached his wires up to the titan's neck and cleanly sliced the nape of the titan's neck; easily killing it.

Eren was in slight awe but he was more concerned for his mother's health. The house just didn't want to move.

"Eren, go with Levi and leave!" His mother ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Eren said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Levi easily killing two more titans that came near the area they were in.

"Eren, go!" His mother pleaded, but Eren wasn't ready to let go.

"Eren, my legs are crushed and I'm losing blood. I don't have long, so please. Go with Levi, you're safe with him. He'll take care of you." She pleaded as her eyes watered.

"Eren, my blades are going to get dull soon. We can't stay in this area." Levi suddenly called out as he jogged back to them; his now dirty blades smoking from the titan blood evaporating off of them.

"But…" Eren didn't want to have to make this decision, however, Levi seemed to be letting him go through this at his own pace instead of forcing anything to happen.

"Eren." His mother said in a pleading tone which seemed to work.

"Wait, but where's Mikasa?" Eren asked as he suddenly felt bad for forgetting his adopted sister.

Whenever Levi came by, Mikasa had always left the house to do something else. Today had been no different from the other times.

"She's with Armin. They probably already got on the ship that'll take you guys to safety." She explained while her breathing became strained.

"Eren, we don't have many choices. If we stay, my blades will dull and will be useless after a few more titans; putting us in danger." Levi explained as he glanced around for any titans that spotted them yet.

"…I don't want this." Eren suddenly said as he reached down and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you all these years. I didn't mean it. I love you, mom." Eren confessed with cool tears falling down his face at the emotional struggle of this decision.

"I love you too, sweetie, now go. Levi, make sure you protect him. I wish you both happiness." His mother said as she coughed up some blood.

Eren winced at the sight but was distracted by Levi's firm hand reaching around his waist.

"Let's go." Levi ordered as Eren hesitantly wrapped his arms around Levi before they went off using Levi's 3D maneuver gear.

As Levi focused on avoiding going near titans as they flew by, Eren tightly wrapped his arms around Levi and cried into his shoulder.

"It's all the titans fault! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for titans…" Eren cried out as he buried his face to the side of Levi's neck, smelling the comforting scent that was purely Levi.

Levi didn't say anything as he brought them safely to the area where the ships were boarding people. Eren wasn't ready to move yet, so Levi carefully carried him as he walked towards the boarding dock. People moved out of his way as he carried Eren and boarded the ship; not caring if it was weird for a short guy to carry another guy that wasn't that much shorter than himself. Eren didn't care where he was or who was watching, all he cared about was Levi and the way his hands rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Eren! What happened?" At Armin's voice, Eren simply pressed himself closer to Levi.

Eren wasn't ready to tell anyone what he had been forced to do, he didn't want to admit that he couldn't have saved his mother. All he wanted to do was be comforted by Levi. Levi had been there for him for a while and he trusted Levi with his life. He just wanted Levi to make him forget about what happened, or at least temporarily. The pain of losing his mother was tough, but Levi seemed to understand what Eren wanted.

"Armin, we should leave them alone." At Mikasa's words, Eren could feel that Levi was carrying him somewhere else.

The motion of going downstairs was slightly jostling, but Eren refused to look anywhere unless it was at Levi. He could only presume that Levi was bringing him into the lower levels of the ship, where there were less people.

It only took a little bit before Levi stopped and sat down on a small couch in an empty room, allowing Eren to sit on his lap. At that moment was when Eren opened his eyes and moved back to look at Levi.

Words didn't need to be spoken because Eren could see in his eyes what Levi felt and what he was thinking. It had been a hard decision to leave, but Levi had gotten Eren to do it at his own pace; he hadn't forced him but allowed him time to say his farewells. Eren couldn't lie by saying he didn't regret leaving, but he was grateful that Levi and him were safe along with Mikasa and Armin.

All he wanted was a distraction from everything around them, but he refused to beg. He didn't want to do anything Levi didn't want. However, Levi seemed to know what he was thinking and slowly pressed their lips together. Eren felt a heat in him grow as Levi licked his bottom lip; quickly opening his mouth for Levi. As their tongues met, neither battled for dominance, instead their tongues soothingly danced in Eren's mouth as Levi's warm hands on his hips pulled him a little closer. Eren reached his hands forward and placed them at Levi's neck to intensify the kiss. It wasn't exactly appropriate and Levi had said that he didn't want this sort of thing to happen until Eren was older. However, just this once they allowed the other this kiss. It numbed Eren's body in pleasure and made his mind go blank of the events that happened. This wasn't exactly a romantic kiss, no, it was more of a sympathetic and comforting kiss that a lover would give his partner. Although, Eren would make it a romantic kiss.

Eren immersed himself into kissing Levi as he felt Levi's hand's start to hesitantly roam to soothingly caress his body. Levi took control of the kiss, both their breathing getting heavy from their actions as they slowly got bolder. Eren pressed his body against Levi's, pushing his back flush against the couch as Eren loomed over him; straddling Levi's lap.

Levi didn't fight back, he simply let Eren fervently kiss him as Levi twirled his tongue around Eren's; coaxing Eren to kiss properly with him. Wet sounds were made from their kissing as Eren moaned into the kiss when he rubbed his clothed arousal against Levi's slowly hardening one. The action startled Levi slightly, allowing Eren to take control of the kiss. Levi firmly settled his hands on Eren's hips to prevent Eren from repeating the action.

Eren lightly nipped Levi's bottom lip to show his objection but he got swept away when Levi started kissing him quicker to make up for it. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair as Levi pulled back from the kiss to allow Eren to breath. While Eren caught his breath, Levi soothingly pecked tiny kisses along his jaw before he pulled back.

Both of their lips were pink and slightly swollen from the intensity, along with hazy eyes and in Eren's case flushed cheeks.

"I think that's enough." Levi whispered as he panted lightly; his breath ghosting over Eren's warm lips.

"Mm." Eren agreed with a small smile as he reached forward and hugged Levi despite their hot bodies.

Eren was just a little sweaty from the heat and intensity of the kiss, but he was glad Levi had kissed him. Neither wanted to admit it, but they both didn't know when the next chance would even be. The best option was to spend as much time together as they could before things happened and plans were made.

As Eren slowly fell asleep against Levi; the soldier held Eren close, watching how the boy slept peacefully in his hold. The sight of Eren's innocent sleeping face made Levi feel guilty for even dirtying the boy with that kiss. However, it had been what Eren had wanted; someone to show that they cared and were there for him in an intimate way. The kiss had started with that meaning, but it had gotten just a bit too passionate for Levi which was why he stopped. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Eren, but rather Eren was just too young.

Levi ran a hand through Eren's hair as he sighed.

**End of chapter 4**

Let's just say that Eren's bloomed quicker than other kids so his body is more mature meaning he's getting interested in sexual stuff. I doubt real kids this age would act like this…Or at least I hope not. I know I never did. It's just fanfiction, though and the point is to have them in a relationship. Sorry if it offends anyone that Eren's 10 while they make out but at least he'll be 15 when they do anything else. I would've preferred him to be a bit older myself, but with the plot it'd never happen until he's 15 so… 10 was the oldest he could get for this. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	5. Living together

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language and some sexual themes

**Chapter 5**

_Living together_

Levi sighed as he walked through the streets of Trost while holding Eren's hand. Of course people stared at seeing the famous captain known for his titan killing skills; although the fact that he was holding hands with another guy likely was the main reason for their current stares. However, Levi completely ignored everyone except for Eren.

They had just gotten off the ship minutes ago and had briefly met up with Mikasa and Armin. Levi had decided to take Eren back with him to the military Survey Corps headquarters; it wouldn't be the best, but at least it was someplace to live. Mikasa had chosen to instead stay with Armin and his grandfather, likely because she didn't like Levi but trusted Eren was safe with him. It was understandable.

What annoyed Levi was the fact that he was going to have to explain everything to his team and face their teasing. They'd all put two and two together and find that Eren was the reason he had gone through various moods during the past year. However, Levi would deal with that if it meant Eren was safe and with him.

Within half an hour and they reached the Survey Corps base; where Levi had lived for the past couple of years.

Gently tugging Eren along, they quickly entered the building and gained the attention of everyone they passed by. No one questioned them until Levi had to pass by the lounging area where his team happened to be. That was when the interrogation started.

"Captain, who's that?" Petra was the first to speak up at the sight of Eren.

"No one of your concern." Levi quickly answered as he tugged Eren's hand to tell him to continue walking.

He didn't want to waste time and he still wasn't sure if Eren was completely okay after what had happened. He may have physically comforted Eren, but he hadn't actually spoken to Eren about it or had given any words of comfort. It was difficult to find the right words for such an event. He simply wanted to bring Eren to his room and go to bed. That was his full intention. However, Hanji entered the room just before they managed to escape; her glasses glinting at the sight of Eren.

"You brought your boyfriend!" Hanji exclaimed as she quickly hurried to where they stood so that she could inspect Eren.

"_What_?!" The reactions from Levi's team were simultaneous with each other.

"Tch." Levi couldn't exactly deny that Eren and him weren't together.

He had been the one to agree that he'd consider dating Eren when he was old enough. Considering that they had kissed multiple times and contained a fairly intimate relationship was the telltale signs of dating. Or at the very least lovers; however, lovers involved sex and they happened to have not done that. Really it was just complicated so there was no real definition of his relationship with Eren quite yet. Now to somehow explain that to his team would just make the situation worse.

"This is Eren Jaeger. He's going to stay with me for the time being. He was in the Shiganshina district. I've known him for a while and he's no threat." Levi explained as Eren's curious teal eyes looked over the strangers.

"You mean the town that-"Levi cut Eld off with a threatening glare.

At Levi's look, the room fell silent until Eren gave a small bow of the head.

"It's nice to meet you." Eren greeted as he turned away from the people to instead look at Levi for any commands.

"We'll be going." Levi dismissed them swiftly as they walked out of the room.

Their hands were still intertwined as they walked silently down the halls of the building. Levi couldn't help but feel slightly nervous of the arising situation. There weren't any spare rooms which meant Eren would have to share his room. Levi had never once slept in the same room as another person, but he would allow Eren. Levi had grown fond of him, but he still denied that he was in love. No. To be in love would mean he wouldn't care how intimate he would get with his partner, or at least that was what he thought. He didn't quite understand his own feelings, but he understood Eren's. He would protect Eren to his best ability.

"Hey, Levi." Eren's voice brought Levi back to his senses.

"What?" Levi asked as they stopped in front of his room.

Levi quickly got his silver key and unlocked the door. With a quick twist of the doorknob, the door was opened; allowing Eren to come into the clean and organized room.

They both entered the room before Levi shut and locked the door. His room was furnished with a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser and the bathroom. There wasn't any decorations anywhere or anything really important, but everything was impeccably clean.

Levi took off his shoes, watching as Eren mimicked the action soon after he saw Levi.

Levi wasn't going to walk along his room with dirty shoes and he definitely wasn't going to sleep in them. He didn't need to remind Eren since Eren seemed to learn his cleaning habits fairly quickly. That was a good thing if they were going to be living together.

"How many years does it take to train in the military?" The sudden question made Levi freeze slightly.

"4 years. Why?" Levi asked as he took off his uniform jacket and quickly folded it.

His gear and belt straps soon followed after his jacket as he neatly folded them all into his dresser.

"The age restriction is 11, right?" Eren asked with a calm expression.

"Yes. You aren't still planning to join the military, are you?" Levi questioned as he turned to give Eren his full attention.

"…I don't know." Eren muttered as he looked down at the floor.

"Eren." Levi said, but Eren refused to look up at him.

Levi walked over to Eren and placed his hand under Eren's chin, raising his head so he had to look at Levi. The look that was in Eren's eyes just made him regret being so formal with the boy for the past year. Of course that formal line had been crossed on many occasions, but overall he had kept behind that line and just left Eren to cross it every time. It seemed now was when Levi needed to be the one to cross that line and give emotional support.

"Eren, you don't have to do this." He said as he soothingly massaged a small part of Eren's jaw with his thumb.

"It was the titans fault!" Eren burst out, however his anger was muffled by Levi's shirt when he was pulled into a hug.

Levi moved his hands to rest one on Eren's hip and used the other to run his fingers slowly through Eren's hair. The action seemed to calm Eren down for the most part until he sunk into the hug Levi was giving him. It wasn't long until Eren's hands moved up and clung to the back of Levi's white shirt. They remained like that until Eren had fully calmed down.

"I think I'll join the military, I feel like I need to." Eren said softly as he pressed closer to Levi.

Levi just continued running his hand through Eren's hair until he felt Eren's body relax against his.

"You still have a year until then. You can stay with me." Levi muttered as he ignored the pang in his chest.

He didn't want to admit that he'd miss Eren, but he knew he would. Eren was one of the very few people to have ever managed to wedge his way past Levi's cold exterior. Eren hadn't yet captured his heart, but he had captured some of his emotions. Levi did care for Eren; the borderline of romantically caring and friendship caring was very thin, however he knew he cared for Eren. He might not have made it that clear to Eren, but he did have those feelings. After all the years, it was just difficult for Levi to show any type of emotion to others. He never knew when things would happen and those emotions would turn on him. However, this time he was taking that chance with Eren. Whether it ended horribly or wonderfully.

Levi silently guided Eren towards his neat bed, planning to get Eren to sleep the stress off. It had been very eventful for everyone.

_**2 months later**_

Eren woke up to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around his body. He couldn't stop the smile on his lips when he opened his eyes to see Levi's sleeping face just inches away from his. It gave Eren the clear image of Levi's long eyelashes and fair skin. Despite how many hours Levi had spent out in the sunlight, he still had creamy white skin without a speck of a tan. With his eyes closed and face relaxed, Levi's thin eyebrows weren't in their usual frown.

Eren warmed up at the feeling of Levi's arm twitch slightly; the same arm that was draped over Eren's waist.

Sharing the same bed had taught Eren that Levi happened to always end up unconsciously cuddling him in the night. The first time it had happened, Levi had told Eren off by saying that Eren probably was the one that cuddled him first. However, it indeed was Levi. Eren wasn't complaining though. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Reaching forward, Eren started slowly kissing Levi's jaw and collarbone. Feeling mischief; he placed a red hickey on Levi's neck, right where anyone would be able to see it. He knew Levi wouldn't notice it right away and that was the amusing part.

Surprisingly, Levi didn't wake up when Eren gently sucked and nipped at his neck to form a small second hickey on his smooth collarbone. With a small smirk, Eren moved up a little until he reached Levi's ear; gently nibbling along the shell and giving tiny licks. However Levi still didn't wake up.

Eren smirked as he pulled back to look at the slight pink blush over Levi's face. Was he affecting Levi's sleeping body with those tiny actions? Curiously, he reached forward and started massaging along Levi's visible side with one of his hands; feeling Levi's arm twitch slightly once again. With a quick glance, he saw Levi's still sleeping face.

"I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper." Eren whispered softly even though Levi was still asleep.

Eren had always been an early riser while Levi had never been one.

Eren's eyes moved down to Levi's soft looking lips that captivated him into leaning down and placing a small kiss on those delectable lips. It was tempting to wake Levi up with a real kiss, but Eren decided to let Levi sleep in a little. With that in mind, he squirmed out of Levi's arms to get out of the bed. He took off his sleeping clothes and quickly changed into a more formal outfit before he got on his shoes.

He gave Levi's sleeping form one last loving look before he left the room for a well needed breakfast.

Once the door shut, Levi's eyes instantly opened and he quickly sat up to cover his blushing face.

"Damn it…" He cursed as he fought against the pleasant shivers running through his body from Eren's harassment.

Worst of all the tender touches had managed to give him a slight hard on, which happened to make him cover his face in embarrassment.

"_Fuck_…" He muttered as he moved his hands so that he could look at the closed door.

'He never knows when to hold back.' Levi thought as he got off the bed to enter the bathroom to take a cold shower.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. How close are we?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I don't think I'll be able to update everyday now, but I'll try to update when I can. Also, thank you for the support in this so far, it's encouraging. Again, I just want to point out that Eren is a lot bolder than most kids his age and in the world they live in, he matured mentally a lot faster so he knows more stuff then kids in the real world along with being an early bloomer. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes and some coarse language

**Chapter 6**

_How close are we?_

Eren slowly ate his breakfast as he sat in the dining area of the Survey Corps headquarters. The food was warm and situated nicely in his stomach. The dining area he was in apparently wasn't used very often or at least wasn't used that much early in the morning, so he was the only one there. That didn't really bother him, since most of the time anyone else would just stare at him or question him on how he knew Levi. Of course people were curious of the captain's sudden rooming buddy. In the past 2 months, Hanji had informed many people that he was Levi's boyfriend, which only made everyone that much more intrigued. Either that or disgusted. The only people that didn't seem to care much was Levi's team; of course they had been shocked to be told at first, but they got over it quickly. Eren didn't want to speak to anyone concerning his past or his real relationship with Levi so he had left it to Levi to clear up their relationship to everyone. However, Levi had done nothing but ignore it so everyone thought it was true. In a way it sort of was.

'We aren't really dating yet…but it's a happy thought. If Levi falls in love with me, than he'll do the things I do for him. Just the thought makes me happy.' Eren thought as a wide smile found its way on his face.

It was a thought that he cherished.

"Eren!" Eren didn't even have the time to turn around when he suddenly was hugged from behind by a certain girl.

"Where's Levi?" Hanji asked curiously as she kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders despite how much he was struggling to remove them.

"He's still sleeping." Eren answered as he sighed and gave up on removing Hanji's arms.

Hanji seemed to have an interest in him, however no one could explain why. Maybe it was because he was the first to be interested in letting Hanji explain to him all the current knowledge on titans; which would be taught when he joined the military. He was glad to gain new knowledge that he knew he would have to learn and study next year, however, that had nothing to do with why Hanji liked to interact with him. Maybe she just sensed something different about him than she did with everyone else?

"_Oh_~ Do you guys cuddle in the night?" She asked teasingly, but the blush that went over Eren's face answered the question for him.

Or maybe she just liked to gain more knowledge of Levi and his relationship. That was probably the reason behind her interest in pestering Eren for details on nearly everything. However, that was just the way Hanji was. When she was interested in something, she tended to try to figure everything out about it. That was the one thing Eren knew.

"Have you kissed before?" Hanji asked as Eren's face just got redder.

"Hanji, let go of Eren." Levi's smooth voice saved Eren from further embarrassment as Levi stepped into the dining room.

His short raven black hair looked wet and his cheeks looked slightly damp, making his face glisten lightly under the lights. It was odd to see his face look paler than normal, but Eren looked past that. Levi had a white towel over his shoulders likely to prevent the water from dripping onto his uniform. Levi had always liked his uniform to be pristine. It was one of the things Eren thought was cute.

"Captain, what's that red spot on your neck?" Hanji suddenly asked as she removed her arms that were around Eren's shoulders.

At the mention, Levi quickly reached up and covered the visible hickey's with his hand; likely on reflex. Levi didn't usually lose his composure in front of others except when it involved Eren.

'It was worth it.' Eren thought with a small smile as he saw how Levi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So he really is your boyfriend?" Hanji asked with an interested smile.

Neither of the guys said anything concerning that topic, so Hanji clasped her hands together in triumph.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you have research to do?" Levi asked or rather subtly said, 'Get out of here.'

"Yes. I better get back to that. See you later, Eren. Don't let the captain attack you too much." She dismissed herself after a quick wave before she left the dining room with a wide smirk.

Once she was gone, it just left the two of them in the silent room. There were many empty wooden tables lined up in order in the dining room; most people probably ate later in the day than at 6 in the morning. That is except for Eren and Hanji. Levi didn't really count since he didn't normally get out of bed this early.

"Hanji's very…" Eren trailed off, not quite finding the right word to describe her.

"Annoying." Levi answered for him as he walked over to the table Eren was using.

Levi situated himself across the table from Eren so that they faced each other. It was slightly surprising since Levi seemed to not be going to get his breakfast.

"Why aren't you eating?" Eren asked in slight concern as he watched how pale Levi's face looked under the lights.

"I'm not hungry." Was all Levi said as he shifted in his seat to grab the towel that was around his shoulder to bring it higher up.

Eren watched as Levi used the towel to wipe off some of the wetness on his face from his shower. Despite the fact that Levi didn't look in top condition, Eren couldn't resist watching Levi as he briefly fluttered his eyes closed to wipe his face from the water. His closed eyes endearingly cast a small shadow on his cheeks from his long eyelashes. Levi had always been handsome and managed to make everyday tasks look seductive even if it wasn't meant to look like that. Eren couldn't help but appreciably watch Levi's actions.

The fact that others got to see Levi look seductively made a slight jealous pang ache in Eren. However, he didn't mention anything as he stared down at his half eaten meal. He didn't feel he had the right to voice his jealousy, in fact he felt just slightly ashamed that he felt like that. If he told Levi than Levi would just think he was being annoying. In the first place it was impossible for Levi to not look hot while doing tasks because Levi himself didn't even notice it or notice the looks other soldiers gave him. It wasn't just the looks Eren fell in love with, no, he had fallen in love with Levi's personality and beliefs and just who Levi was before he had noticed and been utterly captivated by Levi's looks. Eren simply loved everything about Levi even if he wasn't too sure on if Levi even liked him, romantically or not. That opinion seemed to have not been made clear to this day, or at least not clear enough for Eren to understand. Was he just in Levi's way?

His solemn thoughts kept him silent as he prodded the cooling food in his plate with a fork, no longer feeling hungry.

"What's wrong?" Levi's slightly concerned voice made Eren look up.

Levi's dark eyes kept his attention as Levi gave him a small frown.

"N-nothing." Eren bit his lip when he realized he had stuttered.

Doubt flashed through Levi's eyes and Eren knew that his stutter had exposed the lie. Eren didn't want to lie to Levi, but he refused to admit that he didn't want Levi to be around others. It was a selfish wish that Eren was well aware of. Despite how selfish it was, Eren still felt the need to have that wish, however he would never admit that selfishness. He only felt like that because he didn't want Levi to fall in love with anyone else. However, Eren just wanted Levi to be happy.

'I'm being too possessive…I have to calm down. I don't want to burden Levi any more than I am.' Eren thought as he lightly nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Don't do that." Eren was surprised at Levi's sudden ordering voice.

However, not as surprised when Levi reached his hand out over the table and trailed one of his nimble fingers along Eren's bottom lip. The action effectively got Eren to release his hold on his lip and keep his mouth slightly parted in his surprise.

Levi stared down at Eren's lips as he slowly trailed his finger along Eren's bottom lip once more before pulling back. The small caress left little tingles along Eren's lip as he refrained from shivering to show his pleasure. Anything Levi willingly did to him always sent him in a blissful state. It only left Eren to his imagination of how it would feel to do more things with Levi, more intimate things that would surely make Eren weak in the knees and begging for more. How Levi would lustfully stare at him while he-"Eren."

Levi's voice cut through Eren's rather dirty thoughts as Eren stared in shock up at Levi. What he had been thinking of was brought to the front of his mind as he blushed when he caught sight of Levi's concerned gaze. Just the thought-No. Levi would surely not want to know what he had been thinking of.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Eren quickly changed directions as he reached forward to place his hand against Levi's cold cheek.

The sudden temperature change made Eren quickly retract his hand to give Levi a questioning look. His dirty thoughts temporarily being forgotten. He was more concerned about Levi's wellbeing.

"You're cold." Eren stated as he just noticed how Levi's body was very faintly shivering.

If he hadn't been trying to notice anything different than he wouldn't have noticed that Levi was even shivering.

"I took a cold shower." Levi answered as he looked away from Eren.

"Why? You're going to catch a cold." Eren said as he frowned lightly in concern.

"I felt like it." Levi quickly answered as his pale complexion slowly gained back some color.

"That's not good." Eren muttered before he quickly got up and walked around the table; completely ignoring the rest of his half eaten plate.

He quickly sat down beside Levi and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller frame. Eren moved closer until his body was pressing into Levi's in an attempt to share body heat. Levi had looked miserable with how cold he seemed so Eren lent a hand.

It seemed to be working since Levi's body warmed up quite quickly and regained all the color in his face. However even when Levi looked warm enough, Eren didn't move away or release his grip around Levi.

In the past few months, Eren had grown taller to the point where the top of his head reached just around Levi's eyebrows. It wouldn't be long until they both were the same height, but for now Levi was still just a bit taller than him. It was going to be odd when Eren really was taller than Levi.

"You can let go." Levi informed, but Eren kept his hold.

Instead, he moved a little so that he was facing Levi; feeling the slight jealousy of his previous thoughts fuelling him to claim what wasn't even his yet; the thoughts before his dirty ones. The idea of kissing Levi would surely stop Eren's thoughts of Levi liking someone else. Slowly, Eren pressed his lips to Levi's. The action didn't seem to surprise Levi much, in fact Levi allowed Eren the kiss.

Eren was sure that Levi was allowing this simply because Levi likely had an idea of why Eren had gotten slightly upset just minutes ago. Likely Levi also was aware that Eren had been having dirty thoughts of him. Or maybe Levi was unaware of both and simply wanted the kiss as much as Eren did? That was a thought that brought a smile on Eren's lips as he brought his hands up to Levi's head to pull him closer. They had shared enough kisses for Eren to have gotten the hang of what to do and not be as clumsy as he had been at first. Eren felt another smile pull at the corners of his lips when he remembered when he had first kissed Levi. That kiss had been so clumsy but then again Eren didn't have a clue of how a kiss was supposed to be at the time. Instincts were what he had went by, but now he knew what to do. He knew how Levi liked to kiss now. To think he was able to freely kiss Levi now.

Levi pulled him from his thoughts when Levi pulled back from the kiss with a tiny annoyed expression.

"If you're going to kiss me, than focus on it." Levi ordered.

Eren didn't need to be told twice when Levi covered his lips. It seemed today Levi looked in the mood to actually kiss unlike the many other kisses they shared where Levi refused to do it open mouthed.

'Maybe it was because of this morning? Did I turn him on…?' Eren thought with a small smile as he lightly nipped and pulled at Levi's bottom lip.

'That would explain the cold shower.' Eren thought in amusement as Levi softly licked the corner of his mouth.

Tingles shot through Eren and pooled in his lower regions, making his body warm and pleasant all over. He could see a similar effect on Levi's face when he briefly opened his eyes to check.

Levi's face looked flushed and his expression looked pleasant as Eren opened his mouth just enough for Levi to enter his tongue. Eren quickly closed his eyes to fully stimulate his senses and enjoy the pleasure he was sharing with Levi. When their tongues touched, the battle of dominance ensued, however Levi won not long after.

Eren could feel the towel that had been around Levi's shoulders fall to the floor, but neither cared. Eren was too focused on Levi's addictive kiss to care.

Levi brought his hands up to Eren's hair as he soothingly ran his fingers through it, while also bringing them closer. Eren hesitated for just a second before he reached down and palmed Levi's hardening arousal through his pants. The action made Levi moan lightly into the kiss, a sweet sound to Eren's ears. The sound encouraged Eren to continue with his actions and slowly, almost teasingly rub it, feeling how the area warmed up under his touch.

Eren could feel Levi's breathing get heavier into the kiss as every now and then his moans would get muffled in Eren's mouth. This was the farthest they had ever gone outside of kisses and Eren planned to fully take advantage of it.

Eren pulled back from the kiss to start his assault on Levi's neck and collarbone; sucking over the previous hickeys that were starting to fade from that morning. Eren felt Levi's moans start to pick up, meaning that likely the stimulation was too much and he was close to climaxing just from being palmed through his pants.

Eren wanted to touch Levi with his bare hands, but he wasn't sure if they were ready for that sort of intimacy. Despite the fact that Eren was currently bringing Levi to his climax. Likely Levi wasn't going to return the favor today, but Eren was simply content that they were progressing in their intimacy.

"_E-Eren_…" His name moaned out from Levi's mouth instantly made Eren reach up to capture his lips.

The kiss was less careful and more desperate as Levi's hands gripped on to Eren's back. This was the first time Levi allowed Eren to be this close to him. Just the thought made Eren bite back his own moan as Levi's body shivered lightly, warning what was to come. Eren moved his lips away from Levi's to instead trail some butterfly kisses along his jaw. Levi's breathing hitched.

"Oh!" The startled call of someone else made both of them tense right before Levi came in his pants with a rather loud moan.

Eren looked up from Levi to see Petra standing at the doorway with a face as red as a tomato. She looked shocked and startled of not only witnessing what they had been doing but also the fact that Levi had just came.

Eren felt the embarrassment set in as he moved back from Levi and retracted his hands. His embarrassment was nothing compared to Levi's as a horrified expression seemed to go on his face when he saw his team member at the doorway to the dining room. Well, they probably should have gone somewhere a little more private than the public dining room…

"_I-I'm s-sorry for interrupting_!" Petra quickly apologized before she quickly fled the room.

Well that definitely ruined the mood. No doubt Levi wasn't going to allow him to kiss him for a while after this. Not after a member of his squad witnessed them doing dirty stuff. It was a depressing thought because this was the farthest they had ever gone and now they wouldn't be doing it again anytime soon after that kind of interruption. Although they should've expected it since it is a public place even if it was early in the morning.

"Eren…" Levi's warning voice made Eren raise his hands in his innocence as he looked at Levi's reddening face.

It wasn't too embarrassing for Eren since he hadn't been the one to climax in front of someone else. Levi wasn't going to forget this that easily. To climax by the hands of someone right in front of someone you knew must be embarrassing. No doubt it'd be awkward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know someone would walk in!" Eren quickly apologized as he dodged the jab Levi intended to hit him in the gut with.

However, despite the situation, Eren couldn't stop the wide smile on his face as he dodged another aimed hit. Eren couldn't help but start laughing at the situation as he smiled up at Levi. Levi seemed to look surprised at Eren's sudden enjoyment, but soon simply shoved Eren's shoulder lightly.

"Come on brat, let's go before anyone else sees us like this." Levi said; referring to how both their hairs were messed up, they both had flushed faces and swollen lips.

It was obvious what people would think they had done with their current appearances.

"Okay." Eren answered with a smile as they quickly left the dining room to quickly go back to their shared room.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren interrupted the silence as they continued to walk to their room.

"I love you." Eren confessed.

"…I know." Levi said as they reached their room and quickly entered it and locked the door.

"Do you…Um…" Eren started but got too nervous to continue as he quickly shoved off his shoes and hopped onto their bed to bury his face in the pillow.

Had he really almost asked that? Wasn't that too soon?

"Eren…" Levi's voice was calming as a hand was placed on the small of his back.

"I…I can't quite say I love you back, yet." At the words, Eren simply pressed himself further into the bed.

He didn't need to be told what he already knew. It was painful to hear considering the fact that Eren was in love with and had already fallen for Levi.

"I can say that I do care for you." At the words and change of tone, Eren sat up to look at Levi.

"I do love you, just I'm not quite sure what kind of love it is right now. I don't know if it's the same love you have for me." Levi confessed as he reached a warm hand forward to caress Eren's cheek.

"Levi…" Eren said with a blush as Levi moved forward and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before he moved away to quickly grab a change of clothes before he entered the bathroom.

No doubt his pants felt gross after what he had put in them. It was best to clean up right after.

It wasn't long until Levi returned to the room in a new uniform and a slightly irritated expression.

"I'm not doing that again." At the sudden annoyed tone and less gentle expression, Eren knew exactly what Levi was referring to.

"I didn't know we would be spotted." Eren said with a small smile as Levi stared at him.

"Fuck…How am I going to explain this situation?" Levi muttered as he lied onto the empty space beside Eren on the bed.

"You don't have to. It could be our secret. Leave it to everyone else's imagination." Eren suggested as he turned onto his side to look at Levi.

Eren brought his index finger up to his lips and gave a small shushing sound to emphasize his point while giving Levi a small wink.

"Sometimes you really are cute." At Levi's sudden compliment, Eren's amused face turned a cherry red in seconds.

"W-what?" Eren stuttered out as Levi gave a small smile at his flustering.

"Nothing." Levi muttered, seeming to be in a playful mood after Eren's attempt to cheer him up.

"D-don't lie, I heard what you said." Eren retorted with a flustered expression as his heartbeat sped up.

Levi simply smirked at him as they continued talking. Neither noticing that Eren had just captured a small part of Levi's heart that day.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Initiative

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I would have updated sooner, but this month was really busy for me and I kept changing how I wanted this chapter to go. I also fixed a few small errors I had in the last chapters. Also, after the last chapter I wanted Levi to finally take some initiative, but nothing too sexual until Eren's older. I didn't quite know how far they should go in this chapter besides the obvious, so I kept changing things around and I got a little carried away, but I'm sure some people will enjoy it. I'm thinking of making Eren and Levi have an equal relationship in the sense that both play the seme and uke parts as a few reviewers suggested, so neither would have a specific role even if one plays a certain part oftener than the other. Who tops doesn't really matter as long as they both share the same feelings to want to consummate their love together. I recently finished reading a really good, but long equal relationship yaoi manga which made me realize who tops or bottoms isn't the main point; even if in some cases people prefer only one to top, not both. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes

**Chapter 7**

_Initiative_

The rain outside of the headquarters building was rhythmic as it rapidly hit against the building and windows; leaving bleary trails on the window as it flowed smoothly down the glass and obscured the town view.

Eren sighed as he attempted to see properly outside of the window, but the onslaught of rain prevented a clear sight. He was alone in the spotless room with only the distant sound of thunder rumbling just outside as his constant reminder of his worry. He was worried for Levi's wellbeing seeing as Levi had left just some hours ago to join his team in a mission beyond the walls. 4 months had slowly passed since the time when they had gotten more intimate in the dining room.

'Why didn't Levi at least tell me why he had to leave?' Eren thought as he moved away from the window to instead sit on the edge of the plush bed.

'I know I'm not actually part of the Survey Corps, despite living with them, but he could've at least told me why… What if he kills titans out there and his footing slips from the wet soil? What if he gets caught by a titan?' Eren thought in worry as he bit his bottom lip in contempt.

He worriedly sighed as he moved to lie down on the bed, shifting his position so that he was comfortably lying on Levi's side of the bed. The faint smell of Levi's cologne was a welcoming comfort as Eren cuddled closer to the white pillow. It wasn't that hard to remember how almost every morning he woke up to the sight of Levi unconsciously cuddling him. The thought brought a little bit more comfort to Eren's worrying.

'Maybe Levi will be fine… Yeah. He has to be; he's the best of the Survey Corps.' Eren thought in an attempt to convince himself.

Levi wouldn't like it if he knew that Eren was worrying, no doubt he would be upset. Levi could handle himself out there; Eren didn't need to worry so much. Although that still didn't help Eren with the fact that he was alone with nothing to do except lounge around. Since Levi normally didn't have too many missions, they would normally spend the day together while Eren followed Levi around as he did little errands. He was never left alone or left to do nothing; Levi made sure of that so that Eren didn't get bored. He was glad he could spend so much time with the one he fell in love with and being by Levi was pleasant. He only had 6 more months with Levi before he joined the military and he planned to make the most of the time left. Just another half a year and he would leave... 4 years apart was going to be tough, but Eren was determined to join Levi in the Survey Corps. Killing titans was something that he wanted to take part in and hopefully by then, he could confess to Levi again. By then, Eren surely would be tall enough and experienced enough for Levi to consider him.

With a sigh, Eren sat up from the plush bed and glanced around the dimly lit room. He didn't want to dwell on the future, but there wasn't much to do to distract him from his thoughts. The room was already spotlessly organized and there wasn't anything interesting anywhere. There was nothing really to do inside of the room. There was only one choice than.

Eren slowly got off the bed and walked towards the dresser and quickly changed his clothing before he put on his shoes. If there was nothing to do, than going to eat dinner seemed about right.

With small steps, he left the room and swiftly shut the wooden door before he started walking down the long halls. His shoes hitting against the hard floor echoed down the halls with each step he took as he glanced around at the few windows in the hall showing the dark and wet weather outside. It didn't normally rain much around this time, but anything was possible.

The halls were chilly compared to the warmth Levi and his room had provided and there was definitely a lot more dirt and dust in the halls compared to their room. Eren was keen on cleanliness after knowing Levi for so long, but it didn't really bug him like he knew it did to Levi. He could ignore the dirt and dust, but he was sure it would distract Levi.

'Levi always likes to be clean when he can be.' Eren thought with a small smile as he turned a corner.

The small fact was one of the many things Eren found endearing about Levi.

The wide doors leading into the dining room came into sight as Eren slowly opened the door to walk past the lined up tables. He quickly reached the kitchen area in which he set about the task of making himself dinner; usually meals were made for everyone, but today there wasn't enough people to cook since there were missions. At these times, Eren regretted the fact that he never really learned much about cooking. Was he supposed to cut the vegetables or just stick them in? Did he need to do anything to the pan? How high was the heat supposed to be?

"Need help?" At the sudden voice, Eren turned in high hopes to see a certain captain, but his expectations were too high.

Eren stared up into the pale blue eyes of the Survey Corps commander; watching the intimating expression Erwin always seemed to have. Eren had never formally spoken to the commander, aside from briefly being introduced to him by Levi. Erwin always had that air about him that at times made you feel like you were doing something that wasn't right. Now was one of those times.

"_Uh_…I…" Eren trailed off; he did need help but from Erwin?

Erwin swiftly rolled up his sleeves and stood beside Eren to fluidly cut the vegetable's with ease. The light clacking of the knife against the cutting board was emanated into the quiet kitchen as Erwin quickly finished the task. Even though Eren hadn't agreed to Erwin's help, it seemed Erwin was set on helping him anyway.

Erwin easily started getting the other ingredients and the right cooking tools, while Eren simply stood by the side of the fair sized kitchen. He felt slightly awkward, but he didn't say anything regarding the situation. He wasn't going to decline Erwin's help because he really needed it at the moment unless he wanted to eat ruined food. Maybe the commander wasn't as intimidating as he looked?

Eren watched in curiosity when Erwin glanced over at him from the corner of his eye; seeming to intently stare at a certain spot on his neck. The stare didn't last very long and Erwin quickly returned his attention to the sliced food in front of him.

"You carry your room key on a necklace?" Erwin asked while he set the stove.

"Ah! No- it's… My father gave it to me." Eren stumbled over his words as he instinctively reached up and grasped the key that dangled on his necklace.

He hurriedly moved the key so that it was safely hidden from any inquisitive eyes behind his shirt; hoping that Erwin wouldn't ask about anything. Eren really didn't know how to answer any kind of questions since his memory when he got the key wasn't the best. No one had ever questioned him on it before and he honestly didn't want anyone to ask him about it now. Levi was one of the few people that knew he still carried around the key even when he couldn't use it.

"Why would he give you a key?" Erwin asked as he continued with the food preparation.

"Ah…I…I don't remember, my memory is kind of fuzzy. I don't remember much of my father." Eren explained with a small frown as he looked at the floor.

"…" Erwin didn't say anything as they remained in silence until the meal was finished cooking just under an hour later.

They both got a ceramic white plate for the food and served themselves while Eren lightly bit on his bottom lip from the uncomfortable atmosphere. They both sat at the same table in the dining room while they ate together in silence. It was quite awkward and Eren simply wanted to go back to Levi's and his room, but he didn't want to seem rude. Erwin was the commander after all, some respect was in order for that. One day in the future Erwin would be ordering him what to do once he joined the Survey Corps. It would be bad if he acted rude. However, Eren still quickly ate the food in hopes that he could leave quicker even if it seemed rude. The food tasted fine, but he just wanted to leave the dining room at this point. The atmosphere around them was so tense and was becoming unbearable the longer Erwin watched him with a calculating stare. Eren luckily finished his meal in just a few minutes, but before he could get up and leave, he was stopped by Erwin motioning with his hand to stay.

"How did you meet Levi?" Erwin suddenly asked once he finished his own plate.

"Uh…He knew a mutual friend of my family and started coming over once we adopted Mikasa. Her parents were killed." Eren quickly explained as he tightened his fist on his lap.

He was nervous. It felt like he was being interrogated and that wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Erwin definitely was intimidating, even if he wasn't trying to be. Eren really didn't want to be there, but it seemed improper if he just simply left now. Erwin was a commander so these questions must be for some sort of precaution. Eren had no idea for what, but he assumed it was to make sure he wasn't a threat. In a sense, he had access to many things since he was in their base. Of course, Eren had no interest in anything aside from Levi inside the headquarters. There was no danger, or at least from what Eren knew, but a commander always expected the unexpected. Was Erwin intrigued by Eren's story of how he came to the headquarters and started rooming with Levi? Or was it simply suspicion? Maybe both?

"Eren, there you-"At the voice, Eren looked up to see Levi standing by the doorway.

Levi's hair and clothing were wet from the rain and his expression seemed at first relieved, but now suspicious as he looked over at Erwin. The reason he cut his own sentence off was likely because he noticed Erwin was with Eren. If Levi was looking for Eren, than Levi wouldn't expect to find him talking with someone else, unless it was Hanji or occasionally someone from Levi's team. Eren wasn't exactly a very social person that easily befriended strangers. It had taken Eren almost 2 years from when his father first introduced Levi to him for Eren to finally warm up enough to converse to Levi around the time of Mikasa's family accident. The minute they had started talking was when Eren quickly warmed up, fell in love, events happened and here they now were. Simply put, it took years for Eren to feel comfortable around others and Levi was well aware that it meant Eren didn't interact much with anyone else in the Survey Corps.

Eren quickly brought his attention back to Levi's current condition. Levi's body didn't seem to be injured and he looked just as he had this afternoon. Eren was glad Levi looked alright, but he didn't get to think on the thought much since Levi quickly walked over to him and firmly grasped his hand; successfully pulling him up to stand away from the wooden table he had been sitting at.

Eren gave Levi a small confused look, but didn't say anything as Levi stared at Erwin and vice versa.

"The mission was postponed due to the weather. We returned with no casualties this time." Levi informed Erwin.

Erwin simply gave a nod of acknowledgement before he stood up; taller than both Levi and Eren. If Erwin had planned to say anything else, he couldn't because Levi pulled on Eren's hand and quickly left the dining room. Eren allowed himself to be pulled along with Levi as they passed by other rooms and walked through halls.

The relief from no longer being in that tense room and away from the calculating eyes of Erwin was gratifying to Eren. He couldn't help but lightly squeeze Levi's hand to show his appreciation.

It didn't take long for them to reach their room and quickly enter before locking the door.

Levi immediately upon entering their room took off his belt straps and gear before he took off his dampened uniform jacket. Once he placed those away, he continued with his white dress shirt and cravat. Eren couldn't help but stare as Levi completely took off his shirt to reveal his lithe upper body and soft muscle definition from all of his training. Normally Levi would change clothing inside their bathroom, but it seemed this time he was eager to take off his wet shirt right now. Eren couldn't help but stare at the way Levi's waist dipped down to his narrow hips in a gentle yet masculine way. It was the first time he had seen Levi shirtless and he was glad he was able to.

"Why was Erwin talking to you?" Levi's question distracted Eren.

"He helped me make a meal since I don't know how to cook." Eren explained; not fully going into details.

"Erwin cooked for you?" Levi asked in surprise as he quickly put on a dry shirt.

"Yeah. He started asking me about how I met you after that." Eren explained; deciding to skip over the whole key necklace part of the conversation.

"That's odd." Levi muttered as he paused in his actions.

Eren watched as Levi grabbed a dry pair of pants before he quickly entered the bathroom to change without Eren's curious eyes.

As Eren was left to his own thoughts, he swiftly changed into more comfy clothing before Levi finished in the bathroom. He assumed that Levi planned to go to bed early so he would join Levi.

Once Eren changed, he quickly hopped into the plush bed and brought the thick covers up to his shoulders as he waited. A few silent minutes ticked by before Levi returned back into the room wearing dry clothing. It seemed he had also dried his hair since it no longer looked wet or clung to his face anymore.

"Levi?" Eren questioned when Levi didn't come into the bed.

Instead, Levi simply sat at the wooden desk to the side of the room and quickly took out some papers. Was Levi behind in his paperwork again? It wouldn't be the first time, but usually Levi would wait until the next day to finish it.

Levi didn't say anything as he started writing down something on the paper in black ink, leaving Eren alone on the bed. It was lonely to sleep by yourself after so long of having shared a bed, so falling asleep wasn't much of an option for Eren. It didn't really help that he didn't normally go to bed until about an hour from now. Sleep wasn't coming any time soon. Despite that, he still closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. If not sleeping together was a problem now, it would be very difficult when he left to join the military.

After half an hour, Eren had enough of pretending to sleep when he couldn't sleep at all. He got off the bed and quietly walked over to Levi; wrapping his slim arms around Levi's shoulders in a comforting sort of embrace from behind. Levi sighed lightly at Eren's actions, but didn't do or say anything about it. A few minutes ticked by and Eren amused himself by placing tiny kisses along Levi's smooth neck and shoulders. The loving actions made Eren feel warm and content as he loosely played with the white collar of Levi's shirt. Levi gave a small tired sigh as he relaxed against the gentle touches and kisses.

"You're distracting." Levi muttered, but gave no physical protest as Eren turned his attention to Levi's ear.

"_Hm_." Eren hummed in agreement as he softly nibbled on the shell of Levi's ear and gave tiny licks along the side.

He slowly blew warm air onto the parts he licked; smiling when Levi shuddered just the slightest at the feeling. Pleased with himself, Eren stopped in his actions to just contently rest his head on Levi's warm shoulder as he leaned against the chair Levi was still sitting on.

Eren smiled softly when he felt Levi reach one of his soft hands up to loosely hold onto one of Eren's hands. The warmth from Levi's hand was very much welcomed as Eren nuzzled slightly against Levi's neck. The faint smell of cologne on Levi's pillow couldn't even compare to Levi's scent in person. Eren closed his eyes as he basked in the enticing scent and warmth that was purely Levi. They remained like that for a few seconds in a peaceful silence.

Levi languidly massaged a small spot on the back of Eren's hand with his thumb as he rested his head against the side of Eren's head, which was still on Levi's shoulder. Eren couldn't stop his face from turning a light shade of pink as he gulped lightly in his sudden nervousness from the situation. Levi was starting to reciprocate Eren's actions in his own way lately. Eren was glad but also slightly embarrassed that Levi was slowly being a little more gentle and intimate towards him. It was a welcome but unexpected change that left Eren with tingles running through his body and quickened breath with each touch Levi willingly gave him. The sensations were both relaxing and stimulating all at once.

"_Levi_…" Eren whispered into Levi's ear.

The hushed voice against Levi's sensitive ear caused Levi to unconsciously shiver in pleasure once again as Eren leaned forward and soothingly pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Eren had a small smile on his face as he pulled away from Levi and stood up straight.

"Let's go to bed." Eren suggested.

Levi turned to look at Eren with a pale pink dusting his cheeks as he watched Eren with a slightly annoyed expression that easily melted away. Eren walked over and shut the lights off before he quickly sat on his side of the bed with crossed legs; waiting for Levi to join him in the dark room. When Levi stood up and walked over only to stand in front of him, he said in confusion, "Levi?"

Eren found himself gently pushed down to the bed as Levi loomed over top him. Levi's warm breath brushed against his parted lips as Levi slowly leaned down, seeming to give Eren the option to push him away. However, Eren warmly smiled and reached his arms up to rest around Levi's shoulders as their lips touched. Eren felt his face heat up as Levi started slowly kissing him while Levi ran one of his tantalizing hands along Eren's clothed chest. The sensation made Eren tense in nervousness from the unfamiliar touching, but he couldn't deny that it felt pleasurable. This was all so new in the aspect that Levi was the one making the move and not the other way around.

"_Ah_-!" Eren gasped when he felt a hand start to slowly rub against his clothed nipple.

Levi swiftly invaded Eren's open mouth with his warm tongue as he continued his assault on the hardening bud under his hand. Eren felt his body heat up as if someone had flipped the fuse controlling his heat. His breathing thickened as he struggled to breathe properly while being captivated in Levi's passionate kiss. Levi's hot tongue danced with Eren's as their kissing made noise in the room. Eren's body tingled all over as he pressed upward to be closer to Levi as their tongues entwined together. It felt uncomfortable to wear clothing from the heat so Eren squirmed underneath Levi. Levi seemed to take the hint so he pulled back from the kiss to unbutton just Eren's shirt.

Eren watched with half lidded eyes as his shirt was removed and placed somewhere on the floor. Levi's warm hands slowly caressed Eren's soft chest in soothing motions before he leaned down and caught Eren's lips back in another kiss.

"_L-Levi_." Eren stuttered against the kiss as he felt Levi's hands start playing with his nipples once again.

The feeling was foreign and slightly embarrassing, but he couldn't help the desire he felt for Levi in that moment. Eren swiftly moved his hands around the arm Levi was using to hold himself up and swiftly jerked Levi's arm to roll them over. Eren now loomed over top Levi as they stared into each other's lust hazed eyes.

Slowly Eren leaned down and started kissing and lightly nipping at Levi's soft neck before he formed little hickeys. He moved up to kiss Levi in a slow and sensual manner that left them both out of breath as Eren ran his hands through Levi's hair. When Levi pulled away, Eren was quite shocked when he suddenly shifted to press his lips against Eren's collarbone. Eren could feel the way Levi's hot lips moved and softly sucked against his skin until he knew Levi had just given him a hickey. Just the thought made Eren's face turn redder than it was as he leaned down and pressed his face against Levi's clothed chest in his embarrassment. His blush reached up to his ears as he hid his face, not wanting to show Levi what a simple hickey had done to him.

Levi's arms securely wrapped around Eren's body in a gentle embrace as Eren pressed himself further into Levi's hold. The embarrassment and joy was just too much for Eren. Levi seemed to understand this as they remained in that position with Eren lying on top of Levi.

Just like that, the hot atmosphere soon became a gentle one as Levi moved them so that they were under the covers after a moment. Eren raised his hands to cover his red face when Levi moved him to lie down beside him. Eren didn't quite know why he was overreacting, but he felt both embarrassed and overjoyed at what had just happened. Levi had finally made a big move on Eren which before had always been Eren.

"Eren." Levi spoke softly, but he refused to move his hands.

Although Eren didn't resist when Levi grasped his hands and moved them so that he could clearly see Eren's face in the dark room.

Eren watched as Levi's eyes softened a little from the expression he saw on Eren's face. The way Levi looked at him gave Eren enough confidence to push aside his embarrassment to instead reach forward and hug Levi. Eren's face lit up with a smile as he suddenly leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Levi's slightly swollen lips from their kissing.

"Night, Levi." Eren whispered as he moved closer.

Levi slowly moved one of his arms to rest on Eren's bare waist as Eren sleepily closed his eyes. It wasn't long until Eren fell asleep against Levi's warm chest while Levi calmly looked at the boy in his arms.

Levi stared down at the single red hickey on Eren's neck that stood out against Eren's soft skin in a place that anyone would easily notice. He didn't respond to Eren's goodnight, but instead just stared at Eren in deep thought. After a few minutes, he also closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Eren as the faint moonlight shone through the window. Unconsciously, Levi cuddled closer to Eren in his sleep. Just half a year until Eren left.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Will we be okay?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

I wanted this chapter to be fluffier but it just kind of typed itself. I also wanted this chapter to be in Eren's view, but again, Levi just kind of took over while I typed. I also tried to write this chapter a little longer for those who patiently waited for me to update; I've been busy. Eren will leave for the military soon, so of course drama will begin since Levi's feelings aren't in order and he's going into denial about that. I know Levi is normally very level headed with everything, but I feel that the way I portrayed him would make him act a bit more emotionally unstable with everything stressing him out and it being all new to him. Overall I have mixed feelings for this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language, sexual themes, slight angst and probably an OOC Levi…

**Chapter 8**

_Will we be okay?_

It was the middle of the night and the curtains were pulled far back enough that the room was coated with the moonlight coming in from the window. It was too early in the morning to be awake, but Levi didn't care as he slowly sat up in the warm bed; careful not to disturb the movements of the one sleeping beside him.

This was the first time Eren had woken Levi up from a nightmare since the now 10 months of living together. That in itself was enough to make Levi concerned enough to not just ignore the occurrence and go back to bed. He couldn't just ignore Eren now that he was aware of his situation.

Eren's face was morphed into a frown as little beads of sweat moistened his face from his fright; likely a cold sweat. He abruptly tossed, turned and pulled against the bed sheets in jerky movements as he softly mumbled incoherent words. His hands were tightly clenching the bed sheets while his breathing quickened by the second. The sight was unsettling to see, but Levi didn't know if waking him up was a good option or not. However, he reached his hand out and lightly shook Eren's shoulder; jostling him awake. It was best to stop the nightmare than let it continue, even if the action made Eren need extra comfort to calm himself down.

As expected, Eren jerked into a sitting position the moment he awoke. He gazed blankly at the wall opposite from the bed with wide eyes and heavy breathing as he calmed down. His shoulders slightly hunched as his body went tense.

Levi remained silent and motionless just as Eren did as the minutes slowly ticked by. It seemed Eren wasn't fully awake yet and likely would not make the first move to communication. It was frustrating that he had to retain himself from being too abrupt with Eren; he didn't want to startle Eren right after his nightmare.

When you wake someone from a nightmare, what were you supposed to do? Comfort them? That seemed fairly self-explanatory, but then again all of this was new to Levi. Eren had made Levi go through a lot of firsts and new situations; vice versa for Eren as well. When it all came down to it though, this was only temporary, wasn't it? In just a little under 2 months and Levi's life would go back to normal. He would live alone, eat alone, sleep alone, and clean alone just as he had the years before Eren had joined his daily life. He would no longer get to lecture or chide Eren's mistakes or hear Eren's welcome home after a long day. Eren wouldn't be there to cuddle in the night or to talk to when something was on his mind. Levi wouldn't need to try to finish his Survey Corps duties faster anymore, since there would no longer be anyone waiting with a smile for him back at headquarters. He wouldn't get to hear Eren's happy rambling about the day's events or listen to Eren's concern for his wellbeing. Eren would no longer be able to kiss or hug him during their intimate moments where they both forgot about the situation and circumstances; it would all go back to normal. Was that a good thing? Did he really want that? To forget the emotional and happy months he spent with Eren. He had barely even began to show Eren his gratitude or figure out his own feelings, but then again, maybe it was for the best. Levi never had been much of an emotional person to others; the closest someone got with him was Eren in both the physical and emotional sense. Even after this long, he still didn't quite know how he should act or speak like with Eren; he was new to it. In a way, the very concept was aggravating to acknowledge since he's known Eren long before he even began living with him.

"Levi?" Eren's concerned voice broke through Levi's deep thoughts.

Levi refocused on Eren, who now sat with his warm clothed side flushed against Levi's side as they sat together. It was a familiar touch that Levi was used to, but it wasn't long until he would have to forget about it. Eren would be leaving.

'Nothing will change, why am I even thinking about it?' Levi thought as he denied any opposing thoughts to his conclusion.

"Levi…Why are you biting your lip?" Eren softly asked as he gently reached forward and moved his deft fingers to release Levi's lip from his teeth.

Levi stared in shock at Eren when he realized that he had been doing the action. He never bit his lip, ever. It was irritating for Levi that he had done the same action that he had chided Eren on doing so many months ago. He had fallen into a bad nervous habit that he had sworn himself that he would never oblige to again. It was a weakness that revealed your feelings; something a soldier, let alone a captain, should never do. Levi was falling back on the teachings he had once mastered to the finest accuracy. Just the thought was frustrating to accept.

"What were you dreaming about?" Levi decided to abruptly change the subject.

He had woken Eren up to comfort him from his nightmare, not to be comforted by Eren. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. He didn't need to be comforted. There was nothing he needed comfort for in the first place. Yes, he was fine. Perfectly fine.

"Ah…I…I don't remember." Eren slowly confessed as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Levi stared at Eren; watching how he fidgeted and twitched under Levi's stare.

"You're lying." Levi stated with a small downturn of his lip; he had known Eren long enough to realize that.

"N-no-!"Before Eren could finish, he was quickly pushed down on his back.

Levi easily locked his lithe legs with Eren's and held down Eren's own arms above his head so that the chance of switching positions, like Eren had done once before wouldn't work this time. It was obvious that Eren hadn't expected the sudden action as he gasped lightly in shock, although he didn't resist when he realized their suggestive position.

"What were you dreaming about?" Levi repeated his question, feeling just slightly guilty.

Levi was concerned for what Eren had been having a nightmare of, but not to this extent. No, he felt guilty because he was taking out his frustrations on Eren with the guise of being frustrated at Eren's lying. Frustrations from the fact that the boy underneath him was leaving, even though Levi denied that it would make a difference.

"I…I don't want to say…" Eren muttered as he hesitantly avoided eye contact.

"Just say it." Levi said as he leaned closer to Eren's face as he continued to pin him down.

Eren stayed silent for a few seconds before he turned to look at Levi with sad eyes; eyes that made Levi regret trying to force an answer out of him. Really, what was Levi even doing? With that, Levi swiftly got off Eren and stood up from the bed.

Eren remained in his position on the bed, still lying down while avoiding eye contact with Levi. The sight seemed to click something in Levi as he quickly threw off his own clothing and changed into something warmer; for once not caring if Eren could easily have watched him change his clothes. At this point Levi didn't really care.

Eren quickly sat up on the bed once he noticed Levi putting on his boots by the entrance which easily entrapped Eren's attention.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked with a frown.

Levi glanced back at Eren with conflicted eyes as he watched how Eren seemed to slightly panic at what was happening right now, but Levi couldn't stay. He couldn't take out his frustrations on Eren; it wasn't right. No, he had to cool his head off before he did something other than just pinning Eren down. At the moment his emotions and thoughts were all over the place and it was all new, but then again everything was new when it involved Eren. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing was still unknown.

Levi knew he was going to regret not explaining to Eren right now why he was acting this way, but he just wanted to leave. To get away from the start and cause of everything affecting Levi at the moment. He needed to calm down and fix his emotions.

"I…I'll be back." Levi muttered with a deep frown as he swiftly opened the wooden door.

"Wait _Le_-!" Levi shut the door before Eren could finish his protest.

This was out of character for Levi, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to find a place to be alone and mull over his messed up thoughts and feelings. Or at least sort them out enough that he can pretend that there's nothing bugging him and properly mask his emotions. He knew Eren was definitely worried about him now, but he would quell Eren's worries later. Right now they both needed some time to think things through. Everything was going to change soon and they had to realize and accept that whether they wanted to or not. Levi wasn't going to tell Eren to stop, no that's just not something Levi could muster the ego for. He had told Eren that he didn't have to go through this the day they started living together, but Eren had refused. Levi had mentioned it once so there was no point in saying it again after all that has happened. Eren would join the military and that was that.

"Damn it…" Levi muttered as he walked down the empty halls of the Survey Corps headquarters.

'Why is everything so complicated? Killing titans is what I should be focusing on, not some kid.' Levi thought in frustration as he ran a distressed hand through his dark hair.

'Why am I getting worked up over this? Eren is just going through a phase… In 4 years he won't even think of wanting to confess to me. Not after he matures, even if he told me before that it wasn't some phase.' Levi thought as he paused in his steps.

"_Fuck_…" He grit out as he clenched his hand into a fist at his own thoughts.

"Captain?" At the voice, Levi swiftly turned around with a glare.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Petra asked as a frown of concern marred her features.

"Everything's fine." Levi said as he stood straighter and managed to wipe off the signs of distress he had been showing just seconds ago.

Petra stared at him in concern and obvious disbelief, but she didn't comment on it. If she had than Levi would've just gave a cold response before leaving. He wanted to be alone and knowing Petra, she'd persist in finding out what was happening.

"What are you doing up this late?" Levi irritably asked.

"I was helping Hanji out with one of her experiments. I was heading to my room when I saw you walking down the halls." She answered as she awkwardly stood in front of Levi.

Levi didn't respond to what she said, just simply glared at her for still standing in front of him. Wasn't their conversation over? Shouldn't she leave now? He really wasn't in the mood to talk to someone on his team. Much less when he still needed to figure out his emotions. Preferably alone where no one could see if his face was showing his real emotions. Everything was just not working in Levi's favor at all.

"It's about Eren right?" Petra asked or rather stated as she lightly wrapped her hand around one of her wrists in her awkwardness.

"…That's none of your concern." Levi said as he watched how she suddenly glared at him.

"We're comrades against the titans; it is my concern if you do something wrong during an expedition because of this problem." She answered in determination.

"…" Levi had nothing to say to that as he defiantly glared back at her.

"Look, everyone gets worried when you aren't yourself. Last time you nearly got hit by a titan because you were not focused at all on the mission. I know Eren wouldn't want something to happen to you because of something that took place between you both." She stated.

"Stop speaking about him as if you know him; you don't understand. You don't know anything…" Levi muttered out near the end of his words as he frowned deeply.

"I do know that you're together." Petra confidently stated as an embarrassed blush went over her face.

It was quite obvious that she still remembered the time she had walked in on Eren and Levi in the dining area, but that was expected; who wouldn't remember their team captain doing something like that with another guy?

"It's complicated." Levi muttered as he ran a hand through his hair; his distress slowly showing once again.

"No it's not." Petra responded as she gave a small smile.

Levi looked at her with a questioning look as she simply smiled at his expression. Why was she smiling? This wasn't really the right time to be smiling right now.

"What's complicated about it? You're both in love and that's what you should focus on, not ruin the memories you could be making when instead you're stressing on the future." She said with a warm smile.

Levi went stiff in shock as he heard those words. That can't be right, can it? Petra knew about people and social ways much better than Levi ever will, but still… Love? Was that it? No… That can't be right… He wasn't in love with Eren was he? Impossible…

"Or is that the problem?" Petra asked as she watched how Levi tensed up.

"…" Levi was at a loss for words.

How did Petra even figure out the situation so quickly? This was too much for Levi to comprehend; what happened to getting away so that he could be alone with his thoughts and feelings?

"Levi, are you scared of this?" She asked as her smile faded.

Levi couldn't answer, he just couldn't. He didn't have to answer anything. What was the point if all this would just end in a little under 2 months? Why did this have to be so painful? This wasn't the way it should be… How did this even begin? When did Eren's feelings start to affect him? Why…?

"Levi, I'm sorry for being too brash about-"Levi quickly cut her off by saying, "Stop."

Petra quietly obeyed as Levi glared down at the dirty floor before he grit his teeth and turned around, walking in quick strides away from Petra. She made no move to follow; just silently stood in the hall with a concerned frown as she watched Levi leave.

Why did she even care? This wasn't something she needed to be aware of, but that was just the way Petra was. She was irritating, but she meant good. She wanted Eren and him to be happy together, just as Eren's mother had…

"_Damn_…" Levi swore once he reached a desolate area.

He slumped down to the hard floor as he sat against a cold wall; he didn't care that he was sitting on a dirty floor, or at least that much. He was more focused on his own thoughts than he was of what he was sitting on.

He felt calmer after a few deep breathes. His mind was just a little clearer and not as muddled from all of his thoughts. That didn't stop his feelings, but it did calm him enough to put them at the back of his mind.

'Eren's probably worried right now… I shouldn't have just left him.' Levi thought as he sighed.

After the years of knowing Eren and actually living with him, Levi couldn't deny that he worried about the boy. It was something that tugged at your insides when you knew there was something amiss. It wasn't something you could just ignore. Eren had wedged his way partially into Levi's emotions, but not quite fully. It was difficult for Levi to pinpoint what exactly his emotions were or really what he felt like. There was just too many feelings to even try to figure out what they meant. Was Petra right or was she wrong? Was that what all these emotions were or was it just a delusion of the mind? How do you know if your feelings are real when you don't know what those feelings are supposed to feel like?

"Eren, you really know how to mess with people's heads." Levi softly spoke to himself.

His eyes widened lightly when he heard a reply, "It's not something I try to do."

Levi turned in slight surprise to see Eren standing in a disheveled state as he hunched over to catch his breath. His hair was messy and his clothes looked as if he had just thrown them on, but then again that likely was the case. His white shirt was only half way buttoned up and his pants were creased. All in all, Eren really did not look in his best condition, but that didn't stop Levi from feeling a small sensation of relief at seeing Eren's slightly flushed face.

Levi watched as Eren quickly caught his breath; likely from running around the headquarters to find Levi in his panic. Eren wasn't someone who would simply sit back and wait when something was going on. He would act rash and bold, but that had also been the reason their relationship was currently the way it was: complicated. There were unpleasant moments, but at the same time there was many pleasant moments mixed in as well. It was complicated, but it was also so simple in a sense. It was just the way they were.

"I…um…" Eren muttered before trailing off.

Levi silently gestured for Eren to come sit with him, which Eren quickly obliged.

Levi couldn't help but notice that Eren wasn't sitting very close to him even though they were sitting beside each other. There was a small gap between them; it wasn't wide but it wasn't very short either. It just didn't feel quite right. Levi, however, did not mention anything of the matter.

They shared a minute of companionable silence, just thinking over their thoughts and finding the right words to say.

"Levi." Eren softly said.

Levi turned his head to acknowledge that he was listening to what Eren had to say.

Eren seemed startled at the fact that their faces were quite close despite that they weren't sitting exactly flush beside each other. Eren's face quickly gained a pink hue as he looked away in embarrassment. The action made Levi just slightly confused; when had Eren been shy of the closeness between them? This wasn't really the time to suddenly stop being so bold.

"Um…" Eren mumbled as he stared down at his hands.

'Why's he acting like this now? This doesn't feel right.' Levi thought as he reached forward and placed his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"You don't have to be shy. Just tell me what you're thinking." Levi said as Eren looked at him in slight shock.

'I hope I didn't scare him earlier… Is that why he's acting like this now? He doesn't want to be on my bad side…' Levi thought as he felt guilty for making Eren feel that way.

'He must feel like he's walking on egg shells right now; fearing that I'll abruptly leave again.' Levi thought as he moved his hand from Eren's shoulder down to his hand.

Levi could feel Eren's body relax as he intertwined their hands together. Warmth blossomed between their hands as a soft smile appeared on Eren's face. The sight gave Levi a fluttery tingle inside as Eren turned to look at him once again with his deep teal eyes. His shyness edging away as he shuffled over and sat closer to Levi; their sides pressed together. Eren leaned over and placed his head on Levi's shoulder as he tightened the hold between their hands for just a second. That second was enough for Levi to return the gesture, watching as Eren smiled once he had repeated the action.

"I was dreaming about being separated from you." Eren softly confessed as he lowered his face to hide his saddened expression.

Levi couldn't help but let his mouth go agape from the confession before his expression quickly became conflicted. What should he say after something like that? Was that why Eren had looked at him with sad eyes? It wasn't that Levi had frightened him from being forceful, no, it was because Eren had been sad of his own dream. That made Levi feel bad for overreacting and having just left Eren in their room earlier. They had both been worrying over the same things.

"You were right there. I could almost touch you, but no matter how much I reached out, I just couldn't. I felt desperate, but I could do nothing. When you started walking, I could do nothing." Eren spoke softly as he retold his dream.

Levi silently listened as Eren described how he had felt. It made Levi realize that when he had gotten frustrated and had abruptly left, it had been similar to the contents of Eren's dream.

Levi frowned lightly as he looked at Eren's disheveled appearance once again.

"…I'm sorry." Levi apologised as he let go of Eren's hand.

Eren looked at Levi with a slightly confused expression, but Levi didn't let him speak as he reached forward and started buttoning up the rest of Eren's shirt. It was a simple gesture that seemed to have a bigger impact as Eren's eyes watered. Levi didn't resist when Eren jerked forward and clung to Levi's shirt, pressing his face against Levi's chest.

Levi just silently pulled Eren closer as they shifted positions so that Eren was sitting on Levi's lap. Levi comfortably ran his hand up and down Eren's back as Eren silently cried.

'When was the last time he cried?' Levi wondered sullenly as Eren's body lightly shook.

Levi stopped rubbing Eren's back and instead wrapped his arms around Eren's thin form. He rested his chin on top of Eren's head as he comforted him. It was heartwarming, but it would also be an awkward sight if someone walked down the halls and came upon them. Eren was already the same size as Levi, but just a little shorter. Although, that didn't seem to bother Levi as he leaned back to softly kiss Eren's flushed cheek.

"Levi…" Eren said as he looked at Levi with tears running down his cheeks.

The swirl of emotions Levi could see in Eren's eyes was enough to tell him what Eren was trying to get across. After knowing each other for so long, he could understand quite clearly as Eren started wiping his tear stained face.

"It's alright." Levi comforted for both of them, but it didn't work.

Neither said anything as Eren stood up, helping Levi stand up, before they held hands once again. Their hands fitting against each other perfectly as they both looked at each other with emotions only they could understand. It was difficult to acknowledge, but they both knew what would happen.

'It's so fitting that everything ends like this in this world, or rather in these walls.' Levi thought as he glanced out a clear window as they continued to walk.

The tall walls that protected them from titans were the only thing in the way of the human extinction. Inside these walls wasn't a world, but a barrier for humans. If there wasn't titans or walls than maybe, just maybe their ending could be one of happiness instead of sadness. How long would 4 years be? How much would they both change in that span of time? Would they even meet again after 4 years? What would Eren look like in 4 years? There was just too many presumptions to even know what the future would hold for them.

Levi jumped lightly in surprise when he felt warm lips press against his own. He stared in shock as he realized they were already inside their room and on their bed.

'When had that happened?' Levi thought as he realized he had been too lost in his thoughts to notice.

Eren pressed closer as he fervently kissed Levi. It didn't take Levi long to accept the kiss and reciprocate with passionate movements of his own. Levi gently made Eren lie down as he loomed over top of him, not once breaking their kiss. They both felt desperate for this as Levi lightly licked Eren's bottom lip, asking for permission. Eren quickly opened his mouth enough for Levi to press his tongue against Eren's. A sensual dance started with their warm tongues as Levi's hands trailed to Eren's hips and Eren's to Levi's hair.

Eren let out a muffled moan when Levi lightly rocked his hips against Eren's. Levi felt Eren pull him closer as he clutched the back of Levi's shirt. They pulled apart for just a second to catch their breath as they stared at each other with half lidded eyes full of emotions.

Eren abruptly made a move to undue Levi's pants, but Levi quickly grasped his hand and successfully stopped him.

"Eren." Levi lightly warned as he watched how Eren frowned lightly.

"Why not?" Eren asked.

Levi sighed as he let go of Eren's hand to instead roll over to his side of the bed. Eren moved to lay beside Levi as they looked at each other.

"Levi." Eren said as he leaned over so that he was just a breath away from Levi's lips.

"I don't want to do something you'll regret." Levi admitted as he stared at the fluffy pillow under their heads which suddenly was very interesting.

Eren moved and gave Levi a soft peck on the lips before he reached forward and hugged Levi.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to do anything else. So this is the new excuse?" Eren asked, hiding a smile.

"I-I didn't say that." Levi stuttered lightly in irritation.

Eren laughed at the reaction as he cuddled closer; pulling the covers over top of them. It was very late at night and the sleepiness seemed to be getting a hold of both of them. An exchange of soft yawns made them both drowsy.

"Levi, no matter what happens, I love you." Eren confessed with a small smile.

Eren simply cuddled closer to Levi when no response was given to the confession.

"I… I…" Levi couldn't get out the words, but just the effort made Eren beam with a wide smile.

"I love you." Eren repeated as he closed his eyes.

Levi simply hugged Eren closer as they both let their tiredness take over. They sought each other's warmth as the realm of dreams slowly invaded their minds. Before they fell asleep, Levi's last thoughts were, '_Will we be okay?_'

**End of chapter 8**


End file.
